New Beginnings
by ANGELofMUSICval
Summary: This story takes place a few years after the conclusion of the book-musical-movie Phantom of the Opera. A new girl comes to the Opera House in search of a new life. Co written with my friend Nicolebsb.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, etc own them. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just using these for fun.

Author's Note: My online friend, Nicolebsb from Neopets, created the character of Helene. All sections about Helene and thoughts, speech, etc. are all hers. I am writing the general stuff, plus Madame Giry, Meg, and Erik.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**New Beginnings: Chapter One**

The Opera House stood in the center of Paris, still a main focus, even after a fire had torn through it a few years ago. Sadly, its vibrancy had never been restored, but people still eagerly awaited the next production. The story of the Phantom had faded to a legend, and many of the players and musicians had moved on. New management had restored it somewhat, but there was still something haunting about the place. The well to do of the city still showed their patronage there, which was the main reason it hadn't closed altogether. In need of some fresh talent, the manager had called an audition day of sorts. People came from all over to try out for the famed Opera House of Paris.

On the stage of the Paris Opera House, many people were attempting to make it in some play in hopes to become rich and famous. Though most people were dressed in their finest clothes, finest jewelry, and finest shoes; the first person in the line to be heard was that of a girl around the age of twenty-four. She was not wearing any fine clothes, nor fine jewelry, or any shoes at all. In fact, she wore a plain tan dress and apron, along with a wooden cross on a string of leather tied around her neck. The girl had bright red hair that was put in a thick ponytail rather messily that went down past her lower back. Her eyes were a dull green color and she had a few freckles dotted across her cheeks. She was a sort of tan, though mostly pale, just because of her fright. The tan came from the hard work she had to do in the horse stables and gardens of the rich and pompous people of Paris. Altogether, the girl wasn't that unfortunate looking, though the fact she wasn't dressed well, and she had messy hair, did not go all too well with the people around her. Hélène was her name.

Miss Hélène was not practicing scales with her voice, nor attempting to memorize songs from a paper. Instead, she held a beaten, worn, and altogether old violin in one hand and the bow in the other. She wasn't practicing for a spot to play IN an opera but to play FOR an opera. Instrumental practices were held on stage as well, mostly to just save time. The fact was, Hélène could sing just a little bit, but she didn't like to do it on stage at all. Her voice was more… like a mother's voice: soft and plain. So, she did the thing her adopted 'Da' showed her: to play violin and the other assortment of instruments.

"Let's hurry this up, Mademoiselle," said a brisk voice of a tall man holding a wooden clipboard who was standing in front of the line of people waiting to perform. Hélène looked up at the man for a moment then scurried on stage, her bare feet patting against the stage floor. Hélène positioned the violin on her shoulder and took a breath, attempting to calm herself.

"Hélène… McDonnaly?" asked one of the men sitting in the front row, who were judging the players and singers. "You don't seem Irish," he said, not bothering to be polite to such a scruffy looking girl.

"My adopted father's name, Monsieur," Hélène muttered, lifting the bow slowly. Irish were not treated with high respect in France, or much anywhere else. Hélène didn't even have any Irish blood.

"Well, Miss McDonnaly, please begin," the man sighed, sounding as if he shouldn't even bother with this. Hélène breathed lightly then started to play her old violin. Normally, people played something formal, or even dreary on the violin, for that's what English and French music sounded like when played by the instrument. But, instead of a boring or fancy classical sound, which was common; Hélène played a quick, joyful, and very pleasant Irish folk song. These songs took much talent to even follow along to, much more than it took for normal European music. It was like the bow was a simple blur then anything else. The song itself was one of the fastest that Hélène knew how to play, and she had hopes that it would show her talent. She even started to lightly talk-sing in Gaelic, though barely audible through the loud and jumpy tune. This reminded her so much of her Da, who was no longer with her. She had been in an orphanage for six years of her life, going to the age of thirteen, until 'Mister' Patrick McDonnaly had found her and taken her in. The man played many instruments, including flute, violin, drum, piano and harp. He taught Hélène how to play all but the drums, which Hélène had not wanted to learn. When Hélène was twenty, 'Mister' (for he didn't want to be called Monsieur) McDonnaly died of a stroke at age eighty-two. Four years, the man had been dead, and Hélène still felt as if it had been just a few minutes prior.

Helene played flawlessly, she had been practicing this particular song for quite a while, just to show what she could do. The song seemed to be quite intricate, and quite long. Her memorization was obviously quite exceptional as well. The poor girl was quite good at memorizing music. The jumpy, happy song slowed suddenly to a more soft melody. Then, it stopped and Helene put her violin down and looked at the judge for a few moments as he and a few other people sitting around him (the dance instructor, the conductor for the orchestra, and one of the managers) and smirked.

"That was... interesting... But, we do not accommodate people who play such immature music," he shrugged, knowing that Helene was looking for somewhere to stay. "Also, you would not fit in for the position. We have many fine violinists, who are not only male but are... mature," he smiled. Helene stared at him.

"But... I can obviously play quickly, a-and I can memorize long pieces!" Helene said in a horribly offended way.

"Yes, but the music you specialize in is moronic," the judge laughed, the three people around him not speaking. The other auditioners were giggling and chuckling at the argument, though it was just sort of one sided. "Now, please leave before you embarrass…" the smiling fool started once more, when the conductor stopped him.

"This girl would be more than adequate for the position. She seems to hold her tongue well, and she plays wonderfully. Those traits are hard to find in violinists these days. The opera that has been submitted has a bit faster than average pieces... Miss Helene, I accept you in my orchestra," he said gently. "Unless... you refuse?" he asked the manager sitting next to him. "It is up to you, of course." The man shrugged.

"You may sleep in one of the extra dancers' quarters. The renovated ones," the manager said after a moment's worth of thought. Helene smiled broadly.

"Thank you! Monsieur, God bless you!" she exclaimed, almost seeming happy enough to start jumping up and down. Sure, they had said pretty cruel things, but she didn't mind. She finally had a well paying job!

The manager nodded to a man standing off to the left of the stage. This man worked at the opera as part of the stage crew, so he knew the place more than he knew his own mother.

"Jules, please take young Miss Helene to room number five, in the renovated portion of the cabins," he spoke dully. "You may move in as soon as you can."

"Thank you again, sirs," Helene repeated, smiling broadly. The man Jules, who was about thirty-five with blonde hair and gray eyes, sighed and started walking to the stage exit. Helene held onto her violin and bow tightly as she almost skipped right off the stage, excited about being able to not only STAY here, but to play here as well. It would, no doubt, be wonderful. Of course, she wasn't putting the fact that she was a woman and the fact she had an Irish last name into consideration. No doubt, she wouldn't be treated well at all.

Helene followed after Jules, attempting to talk to him, though not getting any response. After figuring that she was being ignored, she shut up. Well, he was not too nice, now was he? Of course, she was used to this by now, but it still bothered her. It never really made her happy that people liked to ignore her. The poor girl stared at her feet, figuring that it was best to just not speak. Being judged by having an Irish father wasn't enjoyable. Jules walked down the hall, up a flight of stairs, and down another hall. Before she knew it, Helene was dumped off in front of a room. Jules sulked off, mumbling about having to do something as petty as leading a stupid girl to some stupid room. Helene frowned, but let out a sigh as she opened the door to the room.

It was small, with a small bed, a coffee table, a couch, and an empty wardrobe. She would have to get her things, which weren't too many belongings, and bring them in. Helene walked to her coffee table and set the old, battered violin down, along with the bow. Then, she left, deciding to go get her things.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, etc own them. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just using these for fun.

Author's Note: My online friend, Nicolebsb from Neopets, created the character of Helene. All sections about Helene and thoughts, speech, etc. are all hers. I am writing the general stuff, plus Madame Giry, Meg, and Erik.

----------------------------------------------------------------

New Beginnings: Chapter Two 

Erik sat hunched over his piano in his caverns far below the Paris Opera House. Stories of "The Phantom" were whispered still throughout the Opera House, even though he had long been silent. Despair ruled his life, ever since his Christine had left him for Raoul. Yes, he wanted her to be happy, but the pain knifed through his heart on a daily basis. Even music held little joy for him these days. He played the same operas over and over, not able to compose anything new. He had lost his muse. The fire had ravaged much of the building above but had touched little of his lair. Erik started to rise when he heard the strains of a violin, played in a fashion quite different than what was usually heard in the Opera House.

Erik slowly got up from his piano, straining his ears to hear more of this new, strange music. He had not been so intrigued since Christine had sung on the Opera House stage. He gently put down the music he had in his hand, then he walked to the door. As he crept through his lair, the music called to him. He paused at the edge of his domain, wondering for a minute if he dared to step out again. The music continued, drawing him out. Erik climbed through the twisting caverns, questioning his self the whole while. _"What am I doing?"_ he asked himself. He couldn't afford another heartbreak like Christine. On the other hand, he couldn't deny the draw of this new musical mystery.

He continued climbing until he was high in the rafters. He caught sight of the lovely Irish lass. True, her music wasn't exactly the style of the "upper class", but she had undeniable talent. He felt himself grow angry at the way they were treating her. When the conductor finally stepped up for the poor girl, he felt his muscles relax. At least she would be staying here. He silently took himself to his caverns below. This young one would be someone to watch.

Erik took himself back down to his lair and began to pace. He tried to study his feelings, not having felt the way he was in a long time. This Miss Helene was brilliant. She could use some tutoring, as all young ones could, but he could see her talent and that certain spark. No one had come close to his Christine, but this one was different. This time it was the voice of a violin that spoke. Should he even approach her? He didn't want to distract or frighten her. Agitated, he flung himself by his piano and began furiously playing, trying to drown out his confusion.

Erik played for hours, finally finishing out of sheer exhaustion. He stumbled to his room and sank into a deep sleep. His dreams were haunted with images of Christine with violin music playing in the background. When he woke up, he sat thinking for a long while, finally coming to the conclusion that he would try to approach this girl...eventually. He surely didn't want to scare her off and wanted her to get comfortable first. He ventured above ground again, haunting the shadows, until he found where she was staying. He resolved to just watch at first and learn. He didn't want a repeat of last time. As he made his way back downstairs, his mind was already going over what he could teach her and the music that would soon come from her gentle touch of the violin.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, etc own them. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just using these for fun.

Author's Note: My online friend, Nicolebsb from Neopets, created the character of Helene. All sections about Helene and thoughts, speech, etc. are all hers. I am writing the general stuff, plus Madame Giry, Meg, and Erik.

----------------------------------------------------------------

New Beginnings: Chapter Three 

Erik woke up that morning feeling refreshed. The fresh excitement around the Opera House filled him with renewed creativity. He fell asleep each night, head brimming with music, only to wake up with renewed answers to his compositions. Never in so long had he been so enraptured with the music! The thought his heart long dead after Christine and the music in his head had been silent. The renewed energy in the Opera House only fueled him more. He gently lit some candles, then sat down at his piano and began to play, first going over music already written, then moving on to composing his new masterpiece. He put his hear and soul into the music, letting it express the feelings he could no longer explain. He lost himself in the music for hours.

After about two days after she had gotten her things in, Helene wasn't being treated as well as the divas and instrument players. When she asked about her pay, the manager said that it didn't matter, and she'd get paid when she'd get paid. Then, all the dancers bumped into her on purpose in the hallway, calling her a tomboy for playing the violin. (At least this had nothing to do with race.) Other people took a habit to ignoring her, like when she asked one of the violinists when the first practice would be. Which explained why Helene was late.

Helene ran into the auditorium, wearing a light blue dress that wasn't too fancy and her little wooden cross. Today, her hair was actually brushed out and around her shoulders instead of put up, so Helene looked rather better than usual. All the men were sitting in seats in that spot in front of the stage for the orchestra.

"You are late," the conductor said a bit dryly. "By about twenty minutes..." Helene looked at the violinist that had ignored her when she asked when practice was. He was smirking rather rudely like the rest of them were... Helene looked at her feet, her cheeks turning pink.

"Um... I'm sorry, but I didn't know what time-" she started, only to get interrupted by the conductor, "No excuses, please. Just, sit by Tristan," he said bluntly, pointing at the seat next to another violin player, who didn't look happy at the seating arrangement. How childish these people were! Helene walked to the seat, sitting down and setting the violin she was holding on her lap as she looked at the music on the stand in front of her.

"We will start at the beginning, then," the conductor said to the group, raising his conducting baton, in which everyone raised their instruments to play. When they started, it was a mess. After all, this had to be only their second time playing this piece, so they weren't too great. But Helene? She was playing exactly as the music directed. This was sight-reading, and she was much better than anyone else in the whole orchestra. This was such easy music for her that it was like reading a scale. Simple! But, of course, there was always something wrong when Helene did something. When they came to the first rest sign, the conductor put his baton down and looked at the group. "Good... But, Helene," he said slowly, "What does measure eight say for your part?"

"P for piano, monsieur," Helene said, looking up at the man.

"So, why were you playing much louder than the sign that means to play softly?" he asked, causing the man next to Helene roll his eyes, as if any person should know that. Helene felt like arguing that she was only trying to hear herself play over the mess of noise behind her, but she decided that it wasn't her place to argue. Besides, the conductor had been the person who gave her the job, so she shouldn't argue with him.

Erik paused in his music after hours had passed, wondering what had become of the new Irish lass. Something told him she wasn't having a very good time of it. If he knew anything, the snooty people here always pushed down anyone who wasn't like them. This new Helene was most definitely not like them. He carefully put on his mask and cape, and silently stole through the caverns to the theater above. He heard strains of music, then the conductor chiding Miss Helene for being late. Small wonder when no one would speak to her! When they all began to play, Erik could hear the violin soar above the rest. True she needed polish, but her raw talent brought her out from the rest of the boring musicians. Erik climbed up to the rafters so he could get a better look. Below, he could see the conductor and the pompous musicians, all surrounding Miss Helene. He winced as many of the musicians butchered the notes. When the music abruptly stopped, Erik expected them to coach the musicians who had performed atrociously. Instead, the conductor scolded Helene for being better than the rest! Erik felt himself grow angry, knowing she was the one being persecuted. He waited and watched the rehearsal...

It did not go well. Not at all. Helene got yelled at at least eighteen times for either playing too soft, then too loud, then not playing a note right (though she did), or playing too fast, then too slow. It was like nothing she could ever do was good enough for that stupid conductor. Then, the band started acting as if this was a game. They all made snide comments, quiet enough to not stick out, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Finally, when poor Helene heard the whole group laugh when a trumpet player made a joke about how Irish music must be easy, seeing as Irish people didn't seem to be able to read dynamic markings, Helene burst into tears at the mere frustration and stormed out of the room. It had only been five minutes until the end of practice, so it didn't matter too much. The conductor never made fun of her, but he did point out every mistake she made, then he never stopped the other men from saying anything. This was so horrible! Only about four days in the Opera house, and already Helene had been driven to tears.

She left the auditorium, sitting out in the empty hall that was outside the room. Helene sat on the floor, actually throwing her violin and bow across the hall, though it only landed a few feet away. She sobbed horribly, hugging her legs and putting her face in her knees. This place was awful! Sure, the insults hadn't been the worst she had ever heard, but it was still horrible to get corrected every five seconds! SHE WASN'T EVEN IRISH! She couldn't help that her adopted father had been! Helene supposed because she looked Irish, that because her 'father' was, that made her one too.

Erik left the rehearsal in disgust, his heart aching for this young one. The situation was all too familiar to him. He grimaced as he remembered all of the taunts he endured as a child then the revolted look on Christine's face. He worried what Helene would think of him, but he just couldn't bear to let the child suffer. Her musical talent was palpable. The fact she looked Irish, was poor and had no family around to speak of, was young and a female all held her lower in the eyes of the orchestra members. As Christine Daae was once held in such contempt then brought high, so planned Erik for Helene.

As he made his way back to his lair, he began to wonder how to make his presence known. Christine had already heard rumors long before they had begun their training, but this girl was new and fresh, and she knew almost nothing about the history of the Opera House. Erik began making a list of how he would spark the rumors again and how he could teach his future protégé. First he needed the help of an old friend.

Erik flopped down on the cushions near his fire and began to write. Few people that remained in The Opera House had been around when he had surfaced before. To most, he was simply another legend of Paris. Soon, they would see that legend was fact. He did not have to worry about being recognized. The first letter was to the conductor. It simply stated, "_It would be wise to treat your new members with respect. Yours, The Opera Ghost_" Simple and to the point. The second was to the management of the building.

"_It has come to my attention that a new musician is being treated with disrespect. It would be wise to treat her with better care. Yours, The Opera Ghost_". Better to leave it brief. Later, he would go into more detail, if needed, and even begin making his old demands. The last he wrote for his dear Madame Giry. They hadn't spoken in years, but now he needed her help. Wounds had healed enough and he hoped she would reach out to this Miss Helene.

"_Dear friend, I know you think me long gone, but I still remain. I need your help. There is a new violinist that is having a rough time of it. I wish to speak to you regarding her. Please fail me not. Meet me here on the morrow_." He warmed the candle wax in the flames, and then pressed his signature ring into it on each of the three letters. He left in a hurry to silently deliver his messages. Now all he had to do was wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, etc own them. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just using these for fun.

Author's Note: My online friend, Nicolebsb from Neopets, created the character of Helene. All sections about Helene and thoughts, speech, etc. are all hers. I am writing the general stuff, plus Madame Giry, Meg, and Erik.

----------------------------------------------------------------

New Beginnings: Chapter Four 

Helene didn't really have much to do for the rest of the day but go back to her room. Getting to her feet after a good few minutes of crying, she decided not to let the other members come out and mock her for crying. She must leave before they came out of practice. Getting to her feet in a bit of a discouraged sort of way. Should she even be here? Really, no one liked her, so she obviously wasn't any good! What reason was there to stay besides the money? Her father, that's what. Helene's father always wanted her to play in some sort of high-class show. He wanted her to rise out of the gutter and make something of herself. She MUST do that. She'd hate to disappoint her father. Helene slumped back to her room in about ten minutes. She closed the door behind her and decided to wait for the day to end...

Madame Giry came into her room after a grueling practice. Almost all of her dancers had scattered after the fire, and she had to start from scratch. Luckily, her Meg had progressed wonderfully and know was the lead dancer in the ballet. Madame made her way over to the mirror and froze. Atop the desk sat a letter she never thought she'd see again. With trembling hands she opened it, wondering if revenge would fall upon her for something. Relief spread over her as she read it. Indeed, Erik had committed atrocities, but his history had led him to them. She couldn't entirely forgive him, but she was curious enough to go see him. Plus, she had heard rumors of this Helene.

She thought for a moment then began to pick up her weary body. She must speak with this young woman before meeting with Erik. She needed to have all the facts before that event. She made her way down the hallway to the room where Helene was staying. She paused and took a deep breath. She gently knocked on the door, wondering where this would lead.

Helene was lying face down on her bed. She was wearing an average nightgown, though the price of it was easy enough to tell. It wasn't flattering at all, and it was made out of a comfortable material instead of an expensive one. It was long-sleeved, wasn't tight anywhere, and seemed just like a long shirt. When the door was knocked on, she looked over and got to her feet sluggishly. In a slump, she opened the door and looked out at Madame Giry.

"Good afternoon, Madame," she said politely. "Might I help you with something?" Madame Giry took a moment and looked at the young girl before her. Her red hair and green eyes made her pretty enough, but that beauty was hidden under shabby clothes and a defeated spirit. Madame Giry knew a cry for help when she saw one. The girl clearly was dirt poor, but there must have been something in her that had spoken to Erik. Not wanting to reveal him just yet, Madame decided a few questions were in order.

"_Bon jour_, I am Madame Giry, ballet mistress of this theater. It has been my home for longer than you have been alive, so I hear all the goings-on on this place. I heard you were our newest...pupil." She paused for a moment. "I have heard many rumors of your playing. As for that, I shall decide tomorrow. You must play for me." She softened her tone and projected herself in a more motherly fashion.

"Uh... Of course, Madame, please come in," Helene said kindly, walking inside herself.

"_Alors_, please tell me about yourself. It doesn't appear you have much family or money." Madame Giry looked on Helene with kindly eyes. Helene listened in a confused sort of way. Pupil? Rumor? What was this old woman talking about? Helene was always polite, but this was just plain confusing. She looked back at this Giry woman for a moment, trying to study her appearance.

"No, my adopted father is dead, and his real son, my adopted brother, is in Ireland...My real parents are... dead, I think," Helene said thoughtfully, realizing she had never thought about her real parents for a while. Walking to the small sofa in the middle of the room, she sat down. "I'm not really Irish... I just look it," she smiled, figuring that's what the woman might think. Red hair and green eyes usually meant you were Irish or of Irish blood. She just looked that way, she supposed. "I play the violin... and... I like flowers?" she tried, not really knowing what else to say about herself. "Madame, what do you want to know about me? I really don't understand why you are here," she said as kindly as she could. Obviously, it was slightly hard to come up with things about yourself when you didn't know what kind of things to mention.

Madame Giry smiled to herself, noting the child's confusion. "I don't mean to confuse you, _ma cher_. I know everyone here, and since you are new, I do not know you, as yet. I've heard you've had a rough time of it in the orchestra, and I want to try and make things a bit easier for you. You need someone to support you. I have a daughter, a few years older than you. I'd like you to meet her. We just want to welcome you to the Opera House, since you have not received much of a welcome as yet." She sighed, thinking how anyone new, especially female, had such a rough time of it here. "I am truly sorry about your parents and father. I hope this will become your home. _Plaire_, tell me of your musical background and of your violin playing. Also, what training have you

had? Do you dance or sing?" Madame Giry settled herself on a chair and looked at Helene.

Helene smiled, "Thank you, you are so kind," she said happily, looking at the woman with interest. "But, I didn't like my 'real' parents very much... And my father is now in heaven, so... I am happy for that," she said with a sigh. "Thank you, again, though." She noted that this woman was much more kindly than a lot of people Helene had ever met. She was so used to rudeness and spite... It was always nice to feel as if someone cared about your feelings. It didn't matter how many times someone mocked her a week, or a day... It never got easier to take.

"Well... My father adopted me when I was around twelve or thirteen, and the day he took me home he started teaching me," she smiled. "I'd have several lessons a day: Violin, flute, piano, and harp. Seven years for each, four extra years of simple playing and not learning after his death, except for piano. I knew how to play since I was around five...Singing? My brother tried teaching me to sing... but..." she said slowly, looking at her feet. "I've horrible stage fright... He said I was better at singing than most people who had never had lessons, but I could barely ever get a note out in front of anyone..."she muttered. She had that 'mother's' voice. The soft, untrained one. She was no prima donna with singing, but she was okay. "And, my father taught me a bit of Irish dancing, but that is just bar dance. Nothing to do on a stage," she smiled again. Madame Giry smiled widely. This was better than she had hoped!

"Oh, _ma cher_, you are just what we need! I will talk to the managers, so they might deal with the conductor. The fact that you can play four instruments speaks highly of you. The singing can be worked with. We always need more chorus girls. Since you have basic dance training, there may be also some skills that you can pick up. Wonderful!" She pulled back a bit as not to startle the girl. "The stage fright can be overcome. I once had a pupil with the worst stage fright!" She laughed a bit.

Helene was speechless. She stared at Madame Giry as she just chattered on. "I-" she tried when Giry paused to laugh, only to have her start-up again. She knew this was a great thing! Dancers got paid more than players, and singers got paid more than dancers. So, if this Giry woman could do as she said, Helene would be making a bit more money than she had expected. Though, Helene was unsure if she should do this or not. Stage fright also applied to her dancing. She just didn't like people looking at her. Her hair was always a mess, and she found her body too tanned to be attractive. But, her clothes wouldn't apply to any of this, seeing as if she was on stage, they would have costumes.

"Well, I'm sure it has been a long day. _Plaire_, consent to meet with me tomorrow. I would like you to meet my Meg. I can see the levels of your dancing and singing. Also, bring the instruments you have, and I will make sure the others are available for you. Once we know where you stand, I can start evaluating what classes we can get you in and what areas we can truly use you. _Ma cher_, it has been a pleasure. Now, if you need anything, don't hesitate to let me know." She got up slowly. She paused a moment to give Helene the time to answer her. Her heart warmed. She new Erik would be pleased, and a new friend for Meg would be wonderful. When Madame Giry was done speaking, Helene stood up as well, knowing it was polite.

"Madame, I only have a violin. And as I've said, my dancing skills... They're Irish dances. Mostly just feet movement," she tried to explain. She didn't know the Riverdance, but most Irish dances weren't complicated or like the ones you did on stage. "He only taught me that for about half a year... And singing, my brother taught me only about two months... Are you sure that is alright?" Helene asked. Madame Giry gave her a reassuring look.

"You needn't worry, _cher_. You just meet with me tomorrow and let me evaluate. Some talent can be molded...you cannot create from no talent." She headed towards the door. "I hope you'll call the Opera House your home. Until tomorrow, _cher_. _Bon soir_." She nodded her head good-bye and made her way to the door. She wanted to reserve judgment and the making of any promises until she had seen what the girl could do.

Helene shut the door after Madame Giry left; she herself had simply waved. She really would rather not sing or dance; then again, she didn't like playing the violin in this place either. Everyone was so mean to her, and she really was having a bad time. If they weren't poking fun at her for having an Irish father, they would simply ignore her. She hoped if Madame Giry saw what she could do, there would somehow be more kindness. After all, if this Giry woman seemed impressed with her many talents, maybe the others would be as well? Though... most likely not. All the dances she knew were Irish dances, which was mostly found in bars and such. Most the songs she knew were in English and were also Irish. And, if everything she did was from a country everyone hated, then it would most likely not be any better. With a sigh, the poor girl slumped to her bed and lay down, hoping that things would turn out for the best.

Madame made her way down to her rooms and went to find her daughter Meg. She wanted Meg's opinion as well tomorrow. Not finding her, she went down to the practice rooms. Sure enough, Meg was lost in dance yet again.

"Meg, _cher_, may I have a moment?" Meg looked up, startled, and then she smiled sheepishly.

"You always seem to know where to find me, _maman_. Yes, you wanted to speak with me?" she asked curiously.

"There is a new girl that has arrived. She has musical talent, as she plays four instruments. Also, she has some knowledge of dance and singing. So has had a rough time of it so far here, but I am meeting with her tomorrow to see if we can change all that. Will you come? I'd like your opinion and to have her meet someone friendly." She gazed at her daughter, knowing Meg would be intrigued. She remained quiet about the Phantom. Meg would know about him soon. Meg's eyes widened and she began to smile.

"I'd love to come, _maman_! It's been lonely without Christine. I'd love to help." Her eyes sparkled.

"Well, then, I'll come and get you tomorrow for the meeting. I'll let you get back to your dancing." Madame Giry kissed her daughter on the cheek and left. She hurried to her rooms and wrote a brief note explaining what she was doing and that she'd send further word tomorrow. Knowing he would find it, Madame Giry left the note for Erik on her desk. She left to begin making preparations for the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, etc own them. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just using these for fun.

Author's Note: My online friend, Nicolebsb from Neopets, created the character of Helene. All sections about Helene and thoughts, speech, etc. are all hers. I am writing the general stuff, plus Madame Giry, Meg, and Erik.

----------------------------------------------------------------

New Beginnings: Chapter Five 

The next day, Madame Giry was up early. She had so much to do before her meeting with Helene at two o'clock. She had looked around her room, but, as yet, she had not received a note from Erik. Perhaps he was just biding his time, waiting to hear her opinions. She first went to meet with the manager. Firmen and Andre had long gone. They had left after the fire and all of the chaos that fateful day years ago. She let him know of the situation and what was happening. She knew he would support her if things got difficult. She thought about going to the conductor, but she wanted to see how Helene was first. After finishing things up, she was finally ready. She made sure a piano, harp, and flute were there on the stage. She also had found an old ballet costume for Helene to use. She wanted to see how she moved and not be distracted by the clothing. She then went to fetch Meg. The two settled themselves in the auditorium and waited for Miss Helene.

Helene had noticed the conductor being less moody towards her. She wondered why, but she wasn't going to ask. Lessons had ended at one that day, so she had spent the last hour out. She had to see how much clothes were in the local outfitter. She was planning on buying clothes when she got her first paycheck. She only had about two outfits, after all. Helene was heading to the auditorium just a minute before two. Walking through the doors, she looked about, seeing Madame Giry and what she could guess was her daughter.

"Hello," she said politely. "Thank you for this. I suppose you want me on stage?" she asked in a bit of a nervous way, looking up at it. It took her a lot of guts to get on the stage the day she had to audition.

Madame Giry smiled. "_Plaire_, call me Antoinette. I will be your teacher and mentor, so please, stand on no ceremony with me." She pulled her daughter next to her. Meg was tall, blond and beautiful, having blossomed even more since Christine had left. Her face broke into a warm grin, belying a friendly personality that most girls of her beauty rarely embodied.

"I'm Meg. I've heard a lot about you. It's my pleasure to meet you. We are in desperate need of new faces around here," she warmly told the younger girl, hoping they could be friends. "I'm just here to help. Don't feel any pressure." She went to sit down, not wanting to interfere. Madame Giry began outlining what they would be doing.

"_Alors_, first, I'd like to start by testing your singing ability. Before you start, though, I have something for you." She pulled out an old but still lovely ballet costume. "It's just something we use to practice in, but I'd like you to have it." She handed it to Helene then took a seat at the side of the stage.

Helene took the ballet outfit, "Hello Meg. And, thank you Mada- Antoinette," she started, almost forgetting what she had just told her to call her. First, Helene had to say something. Holding onto the ballet outfit, she spoke, "Antoinette, dancing the way I was taught in a ballet outfit will look strange," she muttered.

"No matter about the outfit. Your current attire is not suitable for dancing. Don't worry how you will look. I just want to see how you move." Madame nodded reassuringly. Helene looked at the outfit in her hands as her heart beat with nervousness. She really did not think that dancing her style of dance in a ballet outfit was going to make her feel comfortable.

"Yes, I understand," she said, deciding that it was rude to make Madame Giry go out of her way to help her, then deny it so suddenly. "I shall go change, I suppose," she sighed. Looking around, she saw a pair of steps to the stage and walked up. She went behind the curtain and changed. She wasn't so comfortable with changing right in front of the two women. She folded her ratty dress and set it down where she could find it again. She then walked back out to the two Girys. Helene looked MUCH lovelier in such a form-flattering outfit. Those dresses she wore made it seem as if she had no womanly form. But, she did look rather pretty, just by a change in outfit. Standing back in her old spot, she let out a sigh, hoping she put the outfit on right. She looked back at Madame Giry.

"For this exercise, Meg will assist you. _Plaire_, sing a few scales. Then choose your favorite song and sing it then. Meg?" Antoinette pointed to her daughter, who sang the warm up scales. When she finished, she smiled encouragingly at Helene, indicating it was her turn.

Helene watched as Meg sang some scales. Sighing, she decided to at least try to sing for Madame Giry. Taking a breath, Helene copied what Meg sang, though she used a different style of singing. Her voice was quiet, and quite lovely. She had been taught to sing in an Irish way. Most songs that women would sing were soft and sweet. Her voice sounded hardly like Opera material. After she finished, she just stared at Madame Giry, wondering if she still wanted Helene to continue. Madame Giry and Meg applauded.

"Your singing is lovely. True, not really the opera style, but, well, let me see what we can do with it." She motioned for Meg to come forward and sit back down. "_Alors_, I remember you saying you have had no ballet training, correct? Well, if you have the talent for dancing, routines can be learned. _Plaire_, show me one of your dances of your choosing." Meg sat down by her mother. She leaned over to her.

"Helene's singing is lovely. Simple, but lovely still," Meg whispered. Antoinette nodded to her daughter. At Madame Giry's nod, Helene began. She did a rather strange dance. First, it sort of looked as if it was a river dance, but it involved sort of spinning around in strange places and extending her hand out a few places, as if she were dancing this rather funny looking dance with someone else. It was meant for two people.

Madame Giry watched Helene, noting her form and how she moved, not so much the dance itself. There was an innate grace within her, and Antoinette was confident she could be used in the ballet core, especially if they did non-ballet dances. This was definitely something to keep in mind. She looked at Meg, who nodded in approval. She could tell Meg had taken a liking to this girl. There was something special in her.

"Lovely, _ma cher_. _Alors_, if you please, the instruments." She waved over Meg, who brought over a violin and a flute, handing them to Helene. She then had Meg wheel a harp out to a nearby waiting piano.

"You're all ready. Great job so far," Meg whispered to Helene. Helene smiled a bit, unsure about what she should say. When Meg sat back down, Antoinette spoke.

"Now then, please, the flute first. If you would give me the scales, then play a piece of your choosing. Then do the same for the violin, harp and piano. No pressure, I just want to see how you play." As a few curious members of the company poked their heads into the auditorium, Madame almost lost her patience. "One moment," she told Helene. Standing up, her eyes betrayed her anger. "Out!" she barked at the intruders. "Out! This is a closed auditorium! Pass the word: if I catch anyone else in here, you won't be performing in our next production!" Helene watched as Madame Giry told the others to leave. She smiled a bit. The woman seemed stern, but fair. At least she was kindly towards Helene. As the onlookers scattered, Antoinette sat down again, breathing deep to calm herself. When the room was empty again, she gestured to Helene. "_Plaire_, begin when you are ready."

Helene stood there watching, still dressed in that ballet outfit. Taking the flute and violin, she nodded back at Antoinette. "Yes," she nodded.

Madame Giry listened as Helene went through the instruments. Her violin sang hauntingly, and she was lovely on the flute and harp. She positively shined on the piano.

Helene watched Madame Giry and smiled as she stood from the piano. She had played her usual peppy songs for each of the instruments: she was quickest with the flute, slowest with the harp. The harp was hard to play quickly, maybe even pretty much impossible. Harps were often used for the peaceful Irish songs. When Helene finished, Madame Giry stood.

"Well, _ma cher_, I do believe you sell yourself too short. You definitely have talent. I will take notes on what I've seen, and I must confirm with Meg. Once I find out what the course is for our next production, I will update you. Meanwhile, please join us each afternoon for dance rehearsal and the choral meetings. Also, please continue joining the orchestra, and I will have a word with the conductor." Helene nodded as Madame Giry spoke, smiling broadly.

"I will come do dance and choral. Thank you, Madame, for all you have done," she said happily, glad that she had spoken to Antoinette. Stage acting paid much better than playing for the operas. Madame Giry paused then let the stern expression drop.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I shall see you tomorrow then. _Au Revoir_." Antoinette inclined her head in a good-bye and swept from the stage. She still had an air of poise and grace remaining from her dancing days. Watching the woman leave, Helene continued to smile. She didn't know if she was any good, but she felt much better about what she did. Madame Giry and Meg had both said she was very good, and that made Helene feel a lot more confident about her self. Not enough so to actually perform in front of hundreds of people, or even maybe practice with other people, but she was starting to feel better.

Meg approached Helene after her mother left. "You were wonderful! Really. We can definitely use someone with talent and who's a fresh face. Do you have any plans for tonight?" Helene turned to her and smiled even more.

"You really think so?" she asked, sounding flattered as she flushed a bit of pink. "I didn't think I was any good at anything besides playing music. But, thank you very much," she continued to smile. But, she sort of gave a confused look at Meg's other words. "No, I am not doing anything. I usually do not have anything to do during the later hours. Why?" she asked curiously. Meg flushed and ducked her head, embarrassed.

"I don't have many friends here. I'm one of the few people that actually stays here at the Opera House. Ever since my best friend Christine left, things have gotten to be very lonely. I, um, I just thought, well, if you wanted to be friends, I think that'd be lovely. We could do things together for fun. It's lonely talking to yourself." Meg flushed even more. She looked up at Helene, wondering if the girl would think she was crazy. Meg was only a few years older than Helene. Her life at the Opera House had been hard. Many of the players had homes elsewhere, and others were afraid of her, because her mom ran things. Plus, her association with Christine, and therefore her association with the Phantom, caused people to be wary of her. It didn't matter that she had never even met him. Her mother could be critical sometimes of her dancing and singing, and it would be nice to have another opinion. It wasn't often she got to relax and just do girl stuff. Helene listened and smiled as Meg spoke.

"Really?" she asked, sounding surprised. "I haven't had any friends at all besides my own brother. Let alone one that was another girl. Of course, I would love to be friends! What sort of things shall we do?" she asked, smiling broadly, seeming a bit more excited than a normal person would be. "It will be wonderful, because I live here too, and this way I won't have to spend all my spare time in my room," she said happily. Helene had never had a girlfriend. All of the people she actually knew were boys, her brother was her only friend, but she had known a few of his friends. So, Helene really would like to have one that was a woman, for they were much easier to talk to. Plus, her brother hardly liked to speak about which men Helene found attractive or talking about her emotions about things. 'Girl talk' was hardly the first thing on a boy's mind. And it was hardly what poor Helene got to do. She loved to talk, if she was with the right person.

Meg thought for a bit. "Well, we could dance together. And sing, if you'd like. I'm afraid I don't play any instruments. We could talk, and now that I have a friend, maybe _Maman_ would let me explore the city a bit more." She grew excited. "Come, let's go to my rooms to talk more." Helene smiled at this.

"Oh, yes. You can teach me how to sing and dance," she said happily. "Or at least help me a bit," she added. After all, she didn't know anything at all about dancing to opera, or singing. She already knew everything about playing music, so that wasn't an issue for her. It sounded like the two might become good friends with one another. This was great for Helene, seeing as she had been having a lonely time lately, without anyone at all to talk to. Meg helped Helene gather up her things and led towards her rooms. "Wait, we should drop this stuff off at your rooms, then you can change. After, we'll go to my rooms for tea and to talk." Happily, away the two girls walked. Helene went along with Meg, seeming fairly happy as well.

Madame Giry made her way to her rooms. She sat down and began to write feverishly. There was much to work out. She sent word to Erik, knowing he would want to know how the audition had gone. Perhaps he would consent to take on Meg and Helene. She would have to wait.

Unbeknownst to Madame Giry, Erik had silently stolen into the rafters. He had watched quietly as Helene went through her paces, first the singing, then the dance and music. This young one certainly had talent! He would wait on the morrow and speak with Antoinette. Grand plans flashed through his head. He stole back down to the caverns, eagerly awaiting his meeting.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, etc own them. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just using these for fun.

Author's Note: My online friend, Nicolebsb from Neopets, created the character of Helene. All sections about Helene and thoughts, speech, etc. are all hers. I am writing the general stuff, plus Madame Giry, Meg, and Erik.

----------------------------------------------------------------

New Beginnings: Chapter Six 

The next day, Madame Giry woke early and did her usual errands around the Opera House. She returned to her rooms to find a note from Erik. At last, they would get to talk! She finished up the immediate items, then freshened herself up. She left a note for Meg to meet her at dance rehearsal, and she grabbed a torch. Slowly and quietly, she made her way to the secret corridor and carefully crept down it. It took longer than she would have liked, but eventually Madame Giry reached the deepest recesses of the Opera House. She waited at the foot of the stairs for Erik. As Erik rarely liked anyone just showing up at his lair, Antoinette waited patiently in the creepy darkness for him to arrive.

Erik had risen late that morning, sleeping in for the first time in a long time. After the audition of sorts, he had come back to his lair to begin writing and planning. This had kept him up long into the night, and happiness had filled his heart when he played, as it hadn't in a long time. He wanted to work something out with Madame Giry. He fetched his boat and peacefully made his way across the massive lake. He soon saw her waiting at the edge, near the stairs, holding her flickering torch. He had been so grateful that their friendship had been renewed. There was much to accomplish. Upon reaching the shore, he lightly stepped out. He approached her.

"_Ma cher_, Antoinette," he said, gently kissing her hand. "I have been waiting. Come, we must speak." He carefully helped her into the boat and slowly took her back to his home. Their boat ride was mostly silent, and when they had reached their destination, she had quietly followed him into the sitting room of his lair. She waited as he made tea, and then observed him carefully when he sat back down. She noted that he seemed less tense, but the last year had been hard on him. She didn't want him getting so involved emotionally this time. She would have to tread carefully. Antoinette quickly ran through various scenarios in her head. She debated on how much to tell Erik. Not knowing if he had been lurking around, she decided to just tell all. She looked up at him, trying to read his face, which, unfortunately, seemed an impenetrable mask. She took a deep breath and began.

"The girl looks very promising. I'll tell you of what I know. Before I do, _mon ami_, I beg you not to get so emotionally involved. She's no Christine, and I know how much your heart still beats for her. Friendship only, _cher_." She looked into his eyes, speaking only in concern, hoping she hadn't hurt him.

Erik looked over at his friend, thinking back to their long history together. He owed Antoinette everything, and he knew she didn't want to see him hurt. It was true. He still hadn't gotten over Christine, knowing that she would never return to him. She would always be his one and only love. It was hard to trust again, but Erik knew that Antoinette would never intentionally hurt him. He itched to have new protégés, and so he was willing to consider Meg again and this new girl. After a moment's pause, Erik spoke.

"Tell, me more about this new girl." At Erik's words, Antoinette quietly breathed a sigh of relief. They had been friends seeming forever, but there was a side of Erik she never wanted to see. She turned her thoughts back to Helene.

"Her singing is lovely," she told him. "She only has the voice to be blended with a chorus or group, but it has a haunting quality to it. She's not really the opera style, but she could be taught simpler songs in a group setting. As for the dancing, she has had some basic training, mainly Irish dances. It's too late to teach any ballet, but for more modern types of dances, she could certainly learn the steps. Again, not much to stand out alone, but she would work very well in a group." She paused to let everything sink in. "It's time to breathe some new life into the Opera House anyways." Erik remained quiet, merely nodding his head, listening. He had seen much of what was being told to him, but he knew both of their opinions mattered when it came to this girl. Madame Giry resumed her analysis. "Her really shining spot is her talent with the instruments. Her violin is quite beautiful, and she is lovely on the flute. She's the weakest on the harp, but she still plays well. The piano is her shining talent. Much like you, my friend, she really tells a story with that instrument."

Erik rose and began slowly walking around the room. They talked a while longer, devising plans for the weeks ahead. Excitement rose in Erik as it hadn't in quite some time. He finally came to sit next to his friend.

"If all you say is true, then we have something to work with here. I know your Meg has come a long way. Bring them both to meet with me the day after tomorrow. If it will not frighten them, bring them here. Leave me a note if you foresee any problems." They firmed up their plans, and Madame Giry rose.

"I would love to stay, but I have a ballet rehearsal I must get to. Take care, _ma cher_.I will be in touch soon." Erik gallantly kissed her hand and led her to the boat. They exchanged pleasantries and soon reached the far shore. "In two days then," Antoinette said, inclining her head good-bye. She quickly but carefully climbed back upstairs.

After Antoinette left, Erik sat in the shadows for a long while, contemplating everything they had talked about. He was apprehensive about letting people back into his life, afraid to get hurt again. On the other hand, he had a gift, and shouldn't it be shared with others? Would only the cave dwellers ever hear his haunting, beautiful music? Erik was left with his thoughts. Finally resolving to wait and see what this would bring, he sat down at his piano and slowly began composing a new piece of music.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, etc own them. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just using these for fun.

Author's Note: My online friend, Nicolebsb from Neopets, created the character of Helene. All sections about Helene and thoughts, speech, etc. are all hers. I am writing the general stuff, plus Madame Giry, Meg, and Erik.

----------------------------------------------------------------

New Beginnings: Chapter Seven 

As Madame Giry was up preparing for her meeting with Erik, Helene woke early, a result of going to bed at an earlier time than she was used to. She had had a wonderful experience with Meg, their friendship slowly deepening. Helene had stayed for quite a bit, chatting with Meg and having quite the good time. After leaving, she had gone straight to bed, for she had been tired all day for some reason. She got up and found some breakfast and went back to her room. She had asked Meg to come to her room and pick her up, so she could watch the other girls dance.

Still, Helene was unsure if Madame Giry had wanted her to dance along with the girls or just to watch. Watching seemed most appealing. Helene knew nothing of dancing, and she'd hate to do it in front of so many people who were taking lessons. When learning, it is uncomfortable to have experienced people learning along with you. She could just imagine how awful it would be. Surprisingly, Helene was one of the fastest learners out there, yet she didn't seem to know that. She could imagine herself getting lost or falling over or something to that extent. Helene now sat down on her bed, dressed in one of her ratty dresses, though her hair was brushed and out of that ponytail she usually had it in. It looked a lot better. Which made HER look a lot better.

Meg woke up feeling more excited than she had in a while. She finally had someone she could relate to! As much as she didn't like to admit it, she had become somewhat of a loner since Christine had left. She missed her friend terribly, but she was happy to get to know Helene. She got ready for rehearsal and went to go get her friend. She hoped Helene wouldn't be too nervous. She had gotten her mother's note, so she knew she wouldn't see her mother until just before practice. Meg knew she would be explaining the day's activities to Helene. She hurried down the hall, wanting to give them as much time as possible. She paused at Helene's room and knocked on the door, hoping the girl was ready. At the knock, Helene stood from her bed and walked to the door. She opened it and looked out at Meg, smiling broadly.

"Hello, Meg," she said, sounding quite happy to see her. It was nice now that she knew that she wouldn't have to sit in her room every time she didn't have any instrumental practices. "Did your mother say I was just going to be watching?" she asked, knowing she wasn't exactly dressed for dancing lessons. As much as she really did not want to participate, she would dance if Madame Giry wanted her to. After all, the woman was one of the two people who were kind to her. The other was Meg, of course. It would be rude to pass up such an offer. Meg grinned at her happily.

"I'll explain it all as we walk to rehearsal. Go ahead and bring your dance things." She watched as Helene gathered her items and then both girls left the rooms. Meg turned to look at her new friend as they were walking. "_Maman_ had some errands to do this morning. She will meet up with us at rehearsal. Now, for now, you will be watching the group rehearsals. This way, you can get familiar with our dance styles and get the feel of things. We wouldn't want to throw you in at first, especially with the troubles you've been having." She glanced forward then looked back at Helene, who seemed visibly relieved. "Afterward, you will have a private lesson with myself and _Maman_. We can teach you the steps and get you caught up. When you do get caught up, then you can join us in dance class." She paused then continued after a moment. "I believe we'll be having choral practice after that, which you can either watch or participate in today. Then another private lesson for us." She smiled, eyes sparkling. "How does that sound?" She paused outside of the auditorium to make sure all of this was okay with Helene. Helene looked relieved as Meg spoke, for she had gone back and gathered up her dancing things and then followed Meg out of her room.

"That sounds lovely. This way, I won't be so bad when I start off with everyone else," she smiled. Singing and dancing in front of the Girys wasn't as scary as singing and dancing in front of the bratty girls in the Opera House. She would seem so idiotic if she sang opera in front of everyone or tried to dance ballet. "I thank your mother and you so very much. You two have been the nicest people in the whole house," she said thankfully, her newly given dancing outfit in her arms. She really did like the two women. Helene had no idea why Madame had had a sudden interest in her, but who cared? Madame had been so kind that Helene thought that she must have just been trying to do a favor for "poor Helene."

Meg could tell that Helene was a bit confused that Meg and her mother were being so nice, which told Meg the girl hadn't had much niceness given to her. Her mom acted tough, but Antoinette Giry had a soft spot for those less fortunate, as demonstrated by Erik, Christine and now Helene. At Helene's comment, Meg gave her a friendly look.

"It's nothing, don't worry. I'm sorry that more people haven't been nice. Really. _Maman's_ just taking you under her wing. She does that." The two girls headed for the auditorium. Helene followed Meg, smiling broadly at her.

"She is very kind for doing such a thing. She must be a wonderful mother," Helene said happily. When they reached their destination, Meg turned to Helene.

"Now, no pressure. We won't throw you into the group dances until you're ready. Just watch, and I'm going to go warm up." Meg gave her a reassuring look and then paused, making sure Helene had no further questions.

"Okay. I will watch you at practice, then." Helene smiled at Meg then went to sit down and watch the dancers in the auditorium. Meg headed off to go change. She soon returned and began stretching. She then began to "warm up" her toe shoes. She paused and waved to Helene, then went back to her warm up.

Helene sat in the auditorium, lost in her thoughts, thinking about her own mother versus Madame Giry. Helene's mother... now, _that_ was a nightmare. Literally. Her father was even worse. She remembered often in her dreams about her parents, when she was younger. The two had not been married when they had Helene, so they were socially unaccepted in the Paris community. They were considered rather disgusting, which they were: the two treated Helene like the plague. Thus, she was put up for adoption and sent to the nearest orphan house. She remembered how her parents neglected her, sometimes ignoring her completely. Her over controlling father had only paid any attention to her when she played piano, and he concentrated only on HOW she played, not her. Helene had no idea why he had wanted her to play so badly: something about how it built character. Her parents had been greedy people to begin with. Luckily, though, she wasn't emotionally damaged about it, and she really barely remembered them. Her "father" and brother had been all she needed. She had been so lucky to be adopted into that family. She was a perfectly happy, healthy, and normal girl. Luckily, her parents only neglected her at a young age, meaning it didn't affect her as much now that she was a twenty-two year old. Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked back up at Meg and waved in return as Meg stretched.

Meg slowly ran through her warms ups, from her stretches to the mild aerobics to get her blood going. She sat down and laced up her shoes, lost in thought. It had been awhile since she had someone of her own to talk to, and it was nice to be around Helene. Finally there was someone who wouldn't judge her for her status. She went over to the _barre_ in the corner and began doing _pliés_ in each position. She soon noticed the rest of the students slowly trickling in. She glanced into the audience, noting how interested Helen was. Meg checked the clock on the wall backstage. Normally her mother liked to arrive early. Where was she?

Antoinette rushed into the auditorium just as it was time for rehearsal to begin. She smiled at Helene sitting in the audience and then made her way to the stage, calling for all of the girls to line up before her. As she waited for the girls, Antoinette brewed ideas for the lessons for the rest of the day and how to introduce this meeting to the girls. Bringing the Phantom to light might be a challenge.

Meg noted how her mother rushed in at the exact time of rehearsal. Puzzled at this abnormal behavior, Meg glanced questioningly at her mother. She usually was so on time as to be annoying. Her mother caught her eye for a minute then looked away, as if to hide something. Meg sighed, knowing she would get no more information from her mother until all of the lessons had finished for the day. She quietly listened to all of the instructions, soon getting wrapped up in the rehearsal.

Meg pushed herself hard during the rehearsal, really wanting to shine knowing Helene was watching. She could feel her mother's proud eyes on her, and she felt a rush of gratitude. When Christine had been around, Meg had felt like she was in the shadows, because Christine's talent shown so brightly. True, Christine was like a sister, but it was so hard sometimes to see her mother dote on Christine, wishing she would spend the same amount of time with her. Oh, she didn't begrudge Christine, and she knew talent like that had to be nurtured. Sometimes, though, it still hurt if she let it in. She was a tad bit afraid her mother would get this way again with Helene, but now she knew she could speak up. For now, she was happy being a teacher. If she must, then she would say something, but why stir up trouble before it had even come up? She knew her mother loved her and that Helene had no one. Maybe Helene would become like a little sister to her. Meg certainly felt for the girl. Realizing she had gotten lost in her thoughts, Meg focused on trying to pay better attention.

Madame Giry watched her daughter dance, seeing just how much she had improved since Christine left. Antoinette hoped that Meg would be a good role model for Helene and hoped the girls would grow close. Goodness knew both needed a friend. She had decided that she would meet with the girls the next day to try and broach the subject of the Phantom. She still did not know how that would play out. Madame Giry ran the girls through warm-ups, then some group dance steps, then had each girl perform individually. She glanced back now and then, seeing Helene watching intently. Antoinette could read the doubt in her eyes that she could do this, but she also saw the passion for dance. The theater could use some fresh programs. After all, not everything had to be about ballet. Since the theater was struggling, they could afford to branch out to try and attract a different crowd than the usuals. She smiled at Helene, then turned back to the dancers and focused on the task at hand.

For the rest of the day, Madame and Meg showed Helene a taste of what was to come at the Opera House. She let Helene watch through the rehearsal then brought her on stage after the others had left to go over a few steps with Meg. She hadn't introduced Helene to the dancers yet, because she wanted to wait until the girl felt comfortable. After their private lesson, Madame Giry had the girls change. Helene went back into the audience as the other players came onto the stage. It was time for vocal lessons. The vocalists went over their scales, then did a few group pieces, again then practicing individually. Most of the songs were operatic, but Madame knew that with some of the shows, Helene could help since with the chorus. Times were changing, and not everyone wanted ballets or operas. Helene's arrival would help usher in some fresh material, and her talent would only add to this. After the group rehearsal, Antoinette again brought Helene up to the stage. She had the girls run through scales, then had Meg sing harmonies as Helene sang a few traditional Irish songs. Madame had Helene skip rehearsal with the orchestra today, wanting to wait until Helene felt more comfortable and the managers had stepped in to give the girl an easier time of it. Instead, she had Helene practice each of the instruments, even having Meg sing as she played at the end.

After they had finished, Madame Giry knew that the girls, Helene especially, would be very tired. She wanted them both to be fresh to be able to process the news that she was about to tell them. She brought both girls forward, complementing them on their hard work for the day. She gave them a few pointers then let them know they were free for the rest of the evening. She knew they would probably get food then drift off to sleep.

She asked both girls to meet her at 10 AM the next day, only saying she wanted to go over their future course of study. She knew Meg would want more information, but she wanted to tell the girls at the same time. If Meg was told and showed any apprehension, Antoinette knew it would be that much harder to convince Helene. Thus, she said nothing. She gave Helene a hug, hugged her daughter and kissed Meg on the forehead, simply bidding them goodnight. She saw the girls say goodnight to each other and drift off their separate ways, each lost in her own thoughts. Antoinette herself had a lot she had to resolve before tomorrow.

Helene was not sure what to expect. After saying goodnight to her friend and heading to her own room, she contemplated what Madame Giry could want with them at ten AM. _Probably_, she thought, _Madame Giry was going to give her and Meg something to aid with their studies_. She didn't know what, but it must be that. Helene fell asleep with ease, for she had been working quite hard that day to impress Madame Giry and Meg and had worn herself out. Trying the dancing, doing her singing and playing... Helene was happy to finally get to bed. Getting into her nightgown, she slowly set her things down and got to bed. _I wonder what is in store for us..._ she thought, trying to figure out what Madame Giry was going to tell them.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, etc own them. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just using these for fun.

Author's Note: My online friend, Nicolebsb from Neopets, created the character of Helene. All sections about Helene and thoughts, speech, etc. are all hers. I am writing the general stuff, plus Madame Giry, Meg, and Erik.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**New Beginnings: Chapter Eight**

The next morning, Antoinette woke early to do her duties around the Opera House, then got breakfast and prepared it for the girls. She set it up in a private sitting room. She made sure everything was perfect, and that they wouldn't be overheard in the room. She then sat down and waited.

Meg woke up much earlier than she usually did. She was confused and excited, not having slept much of the night. She knew it couldn't be bad, because her mother wouldn't have held anything back from her. She went for a private soak in one of the hidden hot bubbling pools in the caverns below the Opera House. She had recently discovered it, and she didn't think anyone else knew about it. It was also very far away from the lair of the Phantom, and here she could be alone. She mulled over everything as she soaked, just trying to relax. After a while she got dressed and went to meet her mother in the sitting room. When she got there, Madame Giry let her know that she would explain all when Helene got there and apologized for the secrecy. Meg sat down and grabbed an apple, quietly munching as she waited.

Unfortunately, Helene hadn't woken up as early as Meg. After a good night's rest, Helene shifted in her bed and slowly stretched. She looked about the room and her eyes landed on the old clock that was against the wall. It was nine-fifty already! Quickly, she scrambled out of bed and went to her very small collection of clothes. She threw on one of those cheap little dresses, tried to brush out her hair a bit, then left before she was late. Rushing to the place where Madame Giry had told her to go the day before, she entered through the door just a few minutes before ten, hoping Meg and Madame Giry hadn't waited too long for her. She was sure the two had been there before ten exactly.

"Aplogies," she said breathlessly. "I just woke. I hope you didn't tell Meg yet," she said teasingly, sitting down next to Meg. She didn't grab anything to eat yet. She thought she ought to wait for Madame to talk. It was impolite to eat while others were talking, unless at a meal. Madame Giry noticed Helene's nervousness and tried to put her at ease. She could tell Meg was simply curious. She gestured towards the food.

"Please, have something to eat. We don't stand on ceremony with each other. You're part of our family now." She waited while Helene took something to eat. She wanted to lay her foundation very carefully. "First, how were your lessons yesterday? Meg thinks you will come along well. I'd like to know what you think." Helene sighed and took an apple, not really wanting to eat, though. She wasn't so much nervous as she was eager. She really wanted to know what it was that Madame Giry had in mind for the two girls. However, she couldn't help but smile when she said that they were family; it was a nice thing to be part of a family. Helene had been part of three, if this one counted: her first one, who hadn't wanted her; the second, her adopted father; now, she seemed to have Madame Giry and Meg. A warm feeling rose up in Helene. She affirmed Meg's observations of the previous day's lessons for Madame Giry. She waited, knowing there was more to this conversation. Madame Giry nodded and took a deep breath.

"Helene, what did you know about the Opera House before you came here? Any stories...or legends?" She saw Meg look up sharply at her with questioning eyes. She had a feeling Meg was catching on to something. Meg looked at her mother in wonder after she questioned Helene. The only legend around here was of the Opera Ghost. _Could Christine's Phantom still be here?_ Madame Giry's question sort of took away Helene's warm and fuzzy feeling. Instead, confusion was placed in her mind.

"Legends?" Helene asked, looking a bit curious once more. "Well... I um... I heard this is the most prosperous opera house in the world... Does that count as a legend?" Helene asked. Helene had a hard time reading, so she often never read a newspaper. She had also detached herself from the public, for no one wanted to talk to or be around a rat like her; so, she had never heard anything of an Opera Ghost. Madame Giry paused, unsure for a moment on how to tell Helene. She figured that she should just skim the surface and then introduce Helene to him. Even Meg had never met Erik. She took a deep breath.

"This Opera House has always been prominent and home to the greatest musicians and dancers. Many, many years ago, a young girl named Christine came under my tutelage. She was very much like yourself. Her father had recently passed away, and I took her under my wing. She grew up with my daughter Meg. She had a gift: the voice of an angel." Madame Giry went on to explain in detail of Christine's experiences. "One day she caught the attention of a certain... tutor... named Erik. Once she studied under him, there was no rival for her voice. She soon replaced our resident diva Carlotta. She's the one who consents to sing here once in a while." Madame Giry then finished Christine's story and why she left, leaving out the parts of the horrible things Erik had done. She was convinced that he had gone temporarily mad. As long as she supervised the girls, she knew she could trust Erik.

"Erik is a lost soul. I rescued him when I was a young girl from a gypsy carnival. His face is disfigured, which is why he wears a mask." She paused, wanting to reassure Helene. Even Meg didn't know of the depth of her involvement with Erik. "I don't tell you this to scare you. He came with me back to the Opera House, which was my home and has been for as long as I can remember. Erik has a hard time trusting people, yes. He deeply cared for Christine and he and I have been friends these long years. He lives, hidden, in the cavers below the Opera House. The rumors around here of our 'Opera Ghost' are actually Erik. You may be wondering why I am telling you this." She stopped and looked into Helen's eyes. "He is a gifted musician and composer. He sings beautifully, and his music compositions are nothing short of genius." She hesitated, wanting to bring this up delicately.

She shifted and saw Meg watching with rapt attention. Meg was aware of the whole "Opera Ghost" story, but she had no idea her mother was this intimately involved with Erik. No wonder she had trusted Christine so much with him! Meg had felt jealous a few times of this "mystery teacher" of Christine's. Looks like she would finally meet him... Antoinette turned back to Helene.

"Erik has talent rivaled by no other. He grows lonely, and his days are spent in solitude." She gestured around her. "As you can see, after the fire and the mess here a few years ago, this place is not what it used to be. I want to restore the Opera House to it's former glory. We haven't a truly decent singing coach around here, and the snobby orchestra members won't be willing to jump and help train you on your instruments. I would like both of you to study with him. He can take both of you so much further than I could alone." She heard Meg gasp in delight. She only hoped she hadn't frightened Helene too much with what she had revealed. Helene watched carefully as Antoinette spoke. At first, she had looked interested but then started to grow more questioning with each sentence.

_Wait... What was this woman talking about? A disfigured man living under the opera house? Him training that girl named Christine? Him being a composer and a singer? What...? This was all so confusing and... strange!_ Helene's mouth was agape as the woman said she wanted them to _STUDY_ with this strange man. Her eyes darted to Meg when she heard her friend gasp with delight. Helene, on the other hand, didn't look too delighted.

"You want us to go down into the cellars to see some strange man in a mask?" she asked after a moment of silence, not being very loud herself. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "No offence to your friend, Madame, but I would rather... not go down into a cellar, with only Meg, to see a man who could probably do anything he pleased to us," she said quietly, not really as cheerful about this arrangement as Meg was. She sounded a bit frightened. "Must I go?" she asked softly. Helene wasn't at all comfortable with going down to a masked man to learn music. God knows what kind of person this man was, and Helene wasn't a fan of going down into buildings' cellars. "I am flattered you offered me such a thing, though, Antoinette. Thank you," she added quickly, as of not to be rude. Madame Giry had been expecting this. She gazed at Helene.

"I know how this sounds, really. It sounds absolutely crazy. If our positions were reversed, I would not believe you either. You don't have to go if you don't want to." Antoinette hesitated. "Please, at least think of giving it a try? I will be there the whole time. At least meet him. Christine had only a lovely voice, but it was nothing spectacular. In fact, she was only a chorus girl once. When she trained with Erik, her voice became a gift from God, truly. He is gifted beyond measure, and I know you both could gain much from learning from him." She stayed quiet, hoping Helene would change her mind. Meg looked over to Helene as well.

"I would feel scared too. I have never met him, and I know more about the rumors here. I have more reason to be apprehensive. I know how Christine spoke of him, though. It's your choice, but I would love someone to train with. Please? Just meet him and make your decision." She understood what Helene was feeling, but why pass up a chance like this? Her eyes pleaded with her friend to go.

Helene bit her lip. The two were doing something we would call "peer pressure", as we call it today, or at least, that's how Helene felt. She felt the two were trying to pressure her into going to this Erik; though, they were obviously trying to just act in her best interest. Helene started to play around with the part of her dress covering her legs, for she was wondering if this was such a good idea. Three women going down to see a strange man in a place no one would find them if something were to happen? It made her feel a _BIT_ better that Madame Giry was coming, though, but still... This man may be muscular or something... or maybe he has guns. Even though Meg claimed that this woman Christine had been trained by Erik and been all right, Helene was still very uneasy.

"Oh, all right," she sighed, letting go of her dress and giving a weak smile at Meg. "But, only to see him. I do not know if I want to 'train' with him or not..." she said quickly, not wanting to make any promises. "When do we see this Erik?" she asked curiously. Meg looked aghast at Helene. Sure, this whole idea seemed crazy, but based on her prior life, wasn't the girl willing to try some new things? She could tell Helene didn't want to go and had only said she would to appease them. Meg shot a look at her mother.

Madame Giry grew uncomfortable. Instead of becoming more reassured, Helene seemed to be growing more fearful of the idea. Antoinette knew her daughter was adventurous and so would be more open to this. Sadly, she wondered if this was the right course to pursue. She didn't want to push Helene into anything. She only knew of Erik's caring heart and his unlimited talent. Oh, the things he could teach them! Madame Giry only wanted what was best for the girls. She gazed into Helene's eyes, trying to help her.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. I see that you are unhappy about this. I only want to get you the best training. You don't have to worry about him, really." She knew Meg was willing to give it a try. "Meg and I will be meeting with him later. I do hope you will come, but if you do not want to that is your choice. There is much to gain from this, though."

Helene looked at Madame Giry, almost ready to shout, "Really? Then, I don't want to go!" as quickly as possible, but by the look on their faces, she knew they would become disappointed or sad if she said she didn't want to go with them. That wasn't fair, seeing as they had been so nice to Helene all this time.

"No, Antoinette, I trust you. If you say he is not to be worried about, then he is not," she offered, throwing in a weak smile. Helene did trust Madame Giry; it was just that she didn't trust this Erik man. "I'll come.…" she trailed off. "But... did you say he was disfigured, though?" she asked slowly, almost forgetting that part of Madame Giry's speech from a few minutes ago. She had almost forgot about that. This was just curiosity, though. She wasn't afraid of a disfigured person. Helene was much too nice to fear someone for his looks. Of course, she had never seen anyone who looked like a corpse... Madame Giry was at a loss as to what to do. She knew Helene was only saying "Yes" for her benefit. She wished she could put the child's mind at ease, but the only way to do so was to have her meet Erik himself.

"He wears a mask," Antoinette said gently. She also didn't want Erik picking up on any feelings of misgivings Helene might have for going down there. "I won't bring you into something you don't want. He is harmless and he would not do anything to you, especially with Meg and myself there. I won't bring you if you aren't sure you want to go. Erik isn't something to be taken lightly. He gets offended very easily, and he would be upset if he knew you were afraid of him." She sighed. Meg walked over to Helene.

"We will both be there. What harm can come to you? Christine spoke of him with such reverence in her voice. He is the greatest teacher there is. I have longed to train with him." Madame Giry and Meg neglected to mention anything of how the whole Christine affair ended, but their faces betrayed none of that. Antoinette knew Erik had changed and would never do anything like that again.

Helene really was afraid. What if the man was insane? Or, what if he didn't like Helene, like everyone else, and just decided to not teach her anything? That would be pretty bad too, now that she thought about it. Meg was pretty and good at what she did. Helene found herself hideous and useless. Meg really wanted her to go though, and, as her friend, Helene didn't feel comfortable with her going down in the cellars by herself. No matter what the women may think, Helene had heard enough stories about strange, disgusting men who did awful things to women. She had grown up practically in the streets, after all. Anything mysterious suggested danger, there.

"No, Madame, I wouldn't agree if I didn't mean it. I will go with you," Helene said with a nod, trying to have more confidence in her voice. "I am not afraid of _HIM_. Just... I don't know him, so I fear what he is capable of. You understand what I mean, right?" she tried. "But, I trust both of you. If you say he is harmless and won't hurt anyone, I trust you completely." Helene gave a sort of confirming nod. "When will we see him, again?" she asked, forgetting if they had told her or not. Plus, she was trying to drive the conversation away from her obvious fear. Madame gave Helene a piercing look, as if to see through her to make sure she was telling the truth.

"All right, then." She turned to her daughter and gave her the same look. "Meg, I know you have been putting up a happy front, but you know of the rumors around here. Are you up for this as well?" Meg nodded her head.

"Yes,_Maman_. Surely." Antoinette brought the girls in for a hug, breathing a sigh of relief. "Then we will meet with him this afternoon. I will send word. Meet here after the noon meal and we shall go. Any further questions?" Meg shook her head. Helene watched Madame Giry as she spoke, shaking her head when she asked if any of them had any questions. She was as prepared as she would ever be. This Erik slightly worried her, obviously. She hoped that she liked him; more so, she hoped he liked her. Helene didn't like it when people hated her; it made her feel horrible.

"Then, for now, ladies, I bid you adieu," Madame Giry told the girls, giving them a final hug. Madame Giry hurried into the hall, not wanting her relief and new anxiety to be betrayed on her face. She had gotten through the first step of the process and now must prepare for Erik. She hurried off to send him a note with word that they all would be coming today.

"Good morning, Madame," Helene waved at Madame after she said _adieu_ and hurried out. _Well, it was stupid wishing her a good morning... she was going to see her in a few hours, anyway._ Helene turned to Meg, her face a bit lined with worry. Meg just gave Helene a warm smile.

"She knows what she's doing, I promise," Meg told her friend.

"I am not worried about you or your mother. I just…. Are you sure that this man can be trusted, Meg? Is he good at teaching?" Helene asked, starting to wring her small hands in eagerness. Now she was anxious to meet this man, though that didn't mean she was happy about it. "What if he thinks I am not worth his time?" she asked in a mutter, frowning a bit. Meg looked at her worried friend and gave her a hug. Helene hugged Meg back, feeling a bit terrified at what was to come.

"Yes, he can be trusted. I know _Maman_ wouldn't bring us down there otherwise. She's known him since they were children. As for his teaching, he is excellent. Christine came here with a lovely voice. When she finished her training with him, she had the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. She also became the lead in our opera." Meg paused for a moment. "If I know _Maman_, she will have sent a report to Erik on your progress and where you stand in your training. If she did not believe he would train you, she wouldn't even bring you down there. Please don't worry too much." Helene's nerves were starting to grow on her. Helene listened carefully to Meg, not responding right away. _Who was this Christine girl that was always being brought up? She must be very good at singing. _ Helene wasn't very good, or so she thought. That awful stage fright always haunted her. It had taken up her whole courage just to approach the stage for try-outs, and dancing was just as bad. She always felt like a cow when dancing in front of people or a foolish child who looked completely idiotic. All her beauty was in her instruments, really. With a sigh, Helene thought about not worrying so much. _Impossible!_ She was always worried about something.

"I cannot help but worry," Helene mumbled, seeming quite afraid of what may happen. Meg gave her a knowing look.

"You worry much like I do. Well, try not to worry too much then." Meg sighed. Worrying would only make things worse. "Nothing bad will happen, I promise," she said reassuringly. Helene listened to Meg, smiling a bit when she tried to reassure her not to worry so much. Helene often worried about things: it was in her nature. She was timid, worrisome, and nervous. She hadn't had the best of lives, though it could have been worse, she supposed. Not that her father didn't raise her well; the issue was just before her adopted father: the orphanage and her real parents. Not fun.

"Now, I suggest we go take a nap, as I'm still very tired. Then we can meet for lunch and then meet up with _Maman_. What do you say to that?" Meg's question drew Helene back to the conversation. Meg wanted to make sure she was feeling refreshed before meeting Erik. She knew she was no Christine, and that began to worry her a bit. With a nod, Helene looked back up at Meg.

"A nap ought to help, I suppose," she said softly, her hands starting to fiddle around again. "Ought I dress up to meet this man? Should I make a good impression?" she suddenly blurted out. "I've got no good dresses, and my hair is always a mess," Helene spoke drastically, seeming to wonder if this man would scold her for going down in the cellars for looking like a rag doll, what with her long, straight dress, which looked more like it was draped over her, and her messy red hair. She wasn't exactly the belle of the ball when she looked like this. Even her nice features couldn't help her outfit and her hair. At Helene's question, Meg just shook her head.

"Erik doesn't put much stock in appearances. Just wear the best item you have. I don't have too many nice things, either. You could always borrow something of mine." She loved the color of Helene's hair. " I can help fix your hair, if you'd like. Only if you want help, though," she added hastily, not wanting to offend Helene. Meg then began to wonder about her own appearance, not knowing what non-costume outfits or non-dance outfits would be appropriate. "How about this. Let's meet a bit before lunch after we've had some rest. Then, we can change and make sure we look nice before going to meet _Maman_. Sound good?" she queried Helene. When Meg offered to help fix Helene up, Helene smiled even more widely. Meg was actually going to let her borrow her dresses and help with her hair? That was awfully nice.

"That would be wonderful!" Helene exclaimed with joy being apparent in her voice. "Of course, I will meet you after lunch then. Thank you very much," Helene said, hugging Meg without warning. No one had ever tried to make her look pretty. Her father hadn't much cared what she looked like, seeing as he didn't care what his adopted daughter looked like. He thought looks weren't important, so she never really learned how to doll herself up. Meg was touched at Helene's show of affection. She hoped the girl was finally feeling more at home.

Meg bid her _adieu_ and went to go lie down. She hadn't slept as well as she would have liked, and now that she knew what was going on, she felt exhausted. She wanted to sleep a bit more before meeting Erik. She soon reached her room and put on her nightgown. She curled up in bed, and soon fell asleep.

Helene said goodbye as well when Meg had decided to leave, and went down to her own room. She was a lot less worried, now that Meg agreed to help her out. At least this Erik man wouldn't call her trash or something, now that she was sure that she wouldn't look like a complete rat, which is how she thought of herself. Helene had little to no confidence in herself. She headed inside her room but didn't bother getting dressed in her nightgown. Now she was anxious to meet this man, and she couldn't quite relax enough to fall asleep. She lay in her bed, though, staring at the ceiling and wondering what sort of things would happen. Would Erik teach her to dance, sing, or play? She really had forgotten to ask, but she knew for sure that he would teach her to play, for that is what Madame Giry said. Would she just learn the other things from Madame and Meg? Dancing still wasn't her forte and neither was singing. She was quite new at both of those things, so she wasn't very good. Hours passed quite quickly, which was strange because she had expected it to be slow. The knock at her door came much sooner than she expected.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, etc own them. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just using these for fun.

Author's Note: My online friend, Nicolebsb from Neopets, created the character of Helene. All sections about Helene and thoughts, speech, etc. are all hers. I am writing the general stuff, plus Madame Giry, Meg, and Erik.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**New Beginnings: Chapter Nine**

After a few hours, Meg awoke. She hurried to get ready, putting on her best dress and then brushing her golden hair until it shined. She put on a bit of makeup and then surveyed herself in the mirror. Finally satisfied, Meg began gathering things to help for Helene. She paused, then thinking that it would be easier to bring Helene here. She left the things and hurried down to Helene's rooms. She quietly knocked, hoping Helene was awake. Helene's eyes darted to the door when she heard Meg knock. Jumping to her feet, she walked hurriedly to the door, opening it for Meg.

"Hello!" Helene said in a happy sort of mood, smiling at her friend.

"Hello!" Meg replied. "I hope you were able to relax. I finally got some sleep that I have been needing." She noticed that Helene was looking a bit anxious.

"I'm glad you got sleep," Helene answered. She knew Meg was trying to help her relax and get her mind off this afternoon.

"Here's what I propose, Helene. Let's go get some food, and then you can come back to my room and we can get ready. I have a dress for you and everything." Meg linked arms with Helene, and they made their way down the hall. Helene smiled when they linked arms. Helene thought about the suggestions. Meg seemed to be in a very good mood. Maybe Erik wasn't a bad man after all, or else, why would Meg be so happy when they were going to meet him soon?

"I have a wild idea. Let's go to this little cafe nearby. My treat." Meg looked at her friend, hoping for the affirmative. She had a bit of pocket money to spend and didn't get out very much. She hoped Helene would be up for it. The suggestion of a cafe made Helene pause in thought for a moment. She had never eaten out, before. Cafes were things she often couldn't afford.

"Are you sure you would want to pay?" Helene asked after a moment, looking over at her new friend. "I could pay you back when I get my paycheck," she offered, not wanting to be a freeloader.

"Absolutely. My treat. I insist. I haven't been out in ages, not since, well, Christine was here." Meg happily linked arms with Helene again, and the girls happily left the Opera House. They wandered down the Parisian streets, laughing and talking, just enjoying being outside in the fresh air. Meg led Helene into her favorite cafe, an old hangout of hers and Christine's. The thought of her best friend gave Meg a pang, but she knew that Christine was very happy, which Meg had always hoped for. They didn't get to meet as often as she wished, but Meg knew that their friendship was as strong as ever. They corresponded by letter several times a week as to not miss portions of each other's lives. Helene would never be a substitute for Christine, but Meg wouldn't want her to be; Helene was her own wonderful person, and Meg was happy to get to know her new friend.

The girls ate quickly, just enjoying their time together away from the Opera House. Meg was happy to be doing something else other than dance for once. They finished up and skipped back to the Opera House to get ready for the big meeting. Helene had had fun at the little cafe-like place Meg had taken her, even if she felt horribly bad about not paying for anything she had gotten. Not like she really could, anyway. Helene had almost no money, after all. The managers still hadn't given her her paycheck. She suspected they'd give it to her after the upcoming opera. _Ah well. _She really didn't need to buy anything anyhow. Having a good time laughing and talking with Meg, the two had set off to get prepared for the meeting with Helene and Meg's new teacher. The thought brought butterflies in poor Helene's stomach. They were off to meet a disfigured man living below the opera. What was there to be comfortable about? As usual, Helene feared the worst. Meg felt a small twinge of butterflies, but she pushed worrisome thoughts aside, knowing this meeting promised to be a productive one. She navigated her way to her rooms, opening the door and ushering Helene inside. Meg stopped for a moment, finally deciding to get Helene ready first.

"Here's what I'm thinking. Let's do your hair and make-up, then we can fit you for a dress," she said softly, her brain already spinning with ideas. First, the make-up. Helene had a tan complexion and freckles. She had amazing eyes, which Meg considered to be a wonderful feature. Meg pulled Helene over to the dressing mirror and faced her towards the light. "Trust me. Let me work my magic, and you'll look fabulous."

Helene found herself being attacked by brushes, make up, powder, etc. Meg had helped with enough stage makeup to know what would make Helene look lovely. She applied a light foundation and powder, making the skin tone a bit lighter. The tan was part of Helene, and Meg didn't want her looking like everyone else. She applied a loose powder highlighter over Helene's face and shoulders, the glitter glinting subtly in the light. Some light blush highlighted Helene's cheeks where Meg applied it. Meg looked at Helene's eyes, noting their light green color. Knowing that Helene herself would call them dull, Meg was determined to make them really pop out. She lightly lined them and applied mascara; just enough to create a dramatic effect, not enough to make Helene look like a silly clown. She grabbed her palette of eye shadows and applied some smoky grey tones with a darker brown to really enhance the eye. She finished by putting a light pink lip stain on Helene and then punching it up with a hint of gloss.

Meg stepped back to admire her artistry with the make-up, giggling to herself when she fleetingly thought she had missed her calling. Now for the hair. Helene's hair embodied a vibrant red color, which Meg knew she could use to her advantage. She stepped behind Helene and brushed the red hair until it shined. Helene yelped when Meg had to brush her hair, for it hadn't been brushed for a long while, and even when it was brushed, it still had awful knots hidden under the thick hair. Helene didn't really complain, though. It was still somewhat frizzy, so Meg broke out her hair balm, which smoothed all the crazy hairs. She lightly pulled the top of Helene's hair back with a pretty green ribbon and let the rest flow down her back.

Meg made her way over to her wardrobe. She searched through her dresses, finally finding an emerald green one she didn't use too much. She and Helene were about the same size, so Meg knew the dress would be an almost perfect fit. It would match the hair ribbon and pull out the green in Helene's eyes. Meg eyed Helene's slippers, deciding that they would suffice for the meeting. She handed the dress to Helene to put on and ushered the girl behind her changing screen. When Meg gave her the dress and instructed her to put it on, she did as she was told and went behind the changing veil.

Hurrying, Helene pulled her ratty, unflattering dress off and put the new, lovely green one on. Meg waited in anticipation for Helene to emerge. When she finally did, Meg was not disappointed. Gone was the messy girl who looked unsure of herself. In front of Meg stood a lovely girl, sure to make the heads turn of those around her. Meg excitedly clapped her hands with glee, noting Helene's disbelief at how lovely she looked, despite what Meg told her. Meg pulled Helene over to stand in front of the looking glass. As Helene walked back to the mirror, she found herself no different. She still doubted her looks, and she felt that Meg had just wasted time putting make up on a cow. Helene never did think highly of herself. Meg alone could see her quiet beauty, and Meg was determined to get this girl some confidence.

As Helene gazed at herself in the mirror, Meg put herself through the same treatment. She refreshed her makeup and brushed out her hair again, this time adding a blue ribbon to her golden hair and putting on a baby blue gown that accented her pale blue eyes. When she finished, she stood with Helene in front of the looking glass, the two girls creating quite a vision of beauty. Meg fluffed her hair one final time, grabbed her miscellaneous last-minute items and practically shoved a still-shocked Helene out the door. It was time to meet up with Madame Giry. Instead of whining about how ugly Helene thought herself, and how no amount of pretty things would make her pretty as well, she simply thanked Meg again and headed off with her to see Madame Giry once more.

Meanwhile, Madame had spent her luncheon lost in thought, a bit apprehensive about the meeting ahead of her. Meg was coming along nicely. What if Erik rejected her? Antoinette knew Meg couldn't take another rejection. And was it fair for her to do this to Erik? He had already been through so much. Was it fair to bring him two fresh proteges and ask him to put himself on the line again? Then again, maybe he needed that extra boost. She couldn't bear a world without the beauty of Erik's music. What about Helene? The poor girl was finally settling in, and with this new development, she wouldn't even know which was was up. Was it right to put her through this? Madame sighed, trying to push the questions away. She knew Meg was headstrong and would manage this with or without her. She also knew Helene needed guidance she couldn't give, especially if she was to be accepted at the Opera House. She heaved another sigh, then resolutely went to meet the girls. She would only follow her heart. The time for questions was over, and what would be would be.

Antoinette arrived in the room a bit early. She sat quietly, waiting. She knew Erik had received her letter and would be waiting. She tried to push all of her doubts out of her mind and focus on the postive. Since when had she become a worrier anyways? The mother-thing was kicking in again in full force. Antoinette willed herself to know all would be well.

Helene walked awkwardly, her hands folded in front of herself as she stared at the floor, fearing people would whisper how desperate she seemed to try to look beautiful. It was a stupid wish and one that would never happen. Tan, freckled, and awkward... Meg poked her friend and just gave her a look.

"Helene, you're beautiful! Believe me. You have no confidence, but we'll change that," she said confidently. She cracked a joke to get a smile on Helene's face. The girls broke up into laughter but soon grew quiet, their nerves and thoughts getting the better of them. Helene was afraid that no man would ever look upon her with any sort of desire or want, just laughter and mockery. She felt she was crazy to go and meet this stranger, fearing he wouldn't think any better of her than anyone else did.

Soon, Madame Giry heard footsteps and quiet laughter and then did a double-take when the girls entered. Helene had been transformed, and Antoinette saw her daughter giving a knowing smile. If Helene could transform her looks this dramatically, what else she could accomplish? Meg herself looked heartbreakingly lovely. Antoinette looked them both over with approval.

"Hello, my darlings. My, don't you look wonderful! This definitely exceeds my expectations. Now, I know we're all a bit nervous, but believe me, this is all for the best." She paused, letting everything sink in. "Erik is waiting. Do either of you have any last questions or comments before we go?" Meg shook her head in the negative. Helene was broken out of her sad thoughts when she just realized where she was and who was talking to her.

"No, Madame, I have no questions," Helene said quietly, starting to feel like this was a bad idea, once again. Helene still wondered exactly what Erik would be planning on teaching her, and, also, if he'd refuse to help her because of her looks. She feared he would say that she had no place in the Opera and that she ought to just go back to working in the stables, where the Irish scum belonged (even though, technically, Helene wasn't REALLY Irish). Helene stood in front of her friends, grasping her hands together and hoping for the best. What was to become of Helene? That was about to be decided in a matter of moments...

When the girls had no questions, Antoinette knew it was time to leave. Madame Giry led the way through the door, briefly glancing over her shoulder to see if the girls were following her. It was best to get things moving, as she could tell that Helene was growing tenser with every passing second. She stopped to light her torch, and then she followed the halls to a long forgotten corridor towards the back of the theater. She quietly checked the room around her, making sure they hadn't been followed. Satisfied, she slowly opened a decaying door to reveal a long, dank hallway. She ushered the girls in and quickly closed the door behind them. Meg's eyes were round with curiosity, silently taking in their surroundings. Antoinette took the lead again, carefully negotiating her way down the corridor. No one used this route anymore beside herself, so she was careful to spot anything that could cause injury to her young dancers. Cobwebs hung along the ceiling, and the flickering flames occasionally revealed a scuttling spider or other bug. Helene looked around the hall that Madame had lead them through. It looked sort of dusty and unused. Helene followed the group from the rear, finding herself surrounded by an old corridor that looked rotting and frightening. Helene never had found herself afraid of the dark, and even the insects that wandered about didn't much bother Helene. Her only fear was what was to come.

Helene followed after Madame Giry and Meg, still feeling rather nervous about the whole thing. She could only run images of this Erik man through her head, what she thought he'd look like. Maybe he was burned? Maybe that's what Madame had meant about being disfigured. She suspected him to be old; after all, Madame was aging, and she had said Erik was her old friend. Helene supposed she could handle someone with burns or maybe a disfigured face. After all, she had been raised in one of the poorest parts of Paris, and usually, there were a lot of rejects in those parts. Her father told her it was wrong to judge those who looked different, because they couldn't help it. Poor Helene had no idea about the intensity of Erik's disfigurement, though. She was completely unaware of what she was getting herself into. The only thing that was important to her was the man they were going to meet. Who would live in a place like this? Even though it didn't bother her at all, she knew it wasn't somewhere where a normal person would live. Helene's old apartment, where her father had lived, had been infested with rats and bugs. Now, it wasn't as bad as the stone corridor, of course, but Helene had still learned that little animals and bugs were more afraid of you than you were of them in her old home. After all, insects couldn't harm you. Not the ones in Paris, anyway. Rats, she was wary of, though.

Soon they reached a steep, spiraling staircase. Helene soon realized how steep the staircase was. She curiously looked down at the steps, wondering how old they were. It was getting chilly, but it wasn't unbearable. Following Madame and Meg, Helene looked around the huge space with interest. Madame Giry turned to the girls.

"Be careful, loves. It's very steep from here. We can't risk either of you getting hurt." She remembered her first trip down to Erik's sanctuary: it had frightened her almost to death. She gently gathered her long skirt as to not trip and crept down the staircase. After about fifteen minutes, the three reached the bottom without incident. The air had a definite chill, and Meg pulled her sweater tighter to her to keep warm.

They made their way down another set of corridors leading out to a small, peaceful lake. Helene's interest was spiked when they came across the lake, a few minutes later. Helene stared at it, a million questions popping in her always curious and active mind. _What was a lake doing down here? What purpose did it hold? Where did the water come from?_ She nervously wondered if it ever flooded down there. Meg's eyes turned to her mothers, wondering how they would get across the lake. The last time she had been down here, they had taken a slightly more unorthodox method. Antoinette looked back at the girls.

"Just a moment. He will be coming for us." She whistled a birdcall, hauntingly beautiful. Now all they had to do was wait. Helene looked further up the water, but was unable to see anything, for it was too dark. She moved up, so she wasn't in back any longer. She wanted to see what her teacher would look like and how he would come across the lake. She felt her heart race. In a few moments, she'd meet the man who would decide her fate at the opera.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, etc own them. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just using these for fun.

Author's Note: My online friend, Nicolebsb from Neopets, created the character of Helene. All sections about Helene and thoughts, speech, etc. are all hers. I am writing the general stuff, plus Madame Giry, Meg, and Erik.

**New Beginnings: Chapter Ten**

Erik had woken that morning and continued through his routine like it was any other day. Midway through the morning, he froze, suddenly remembering the important meeting to take place in a few hours. Knots formed in his stomach as he began to doubt if this was really the smartest course of action. Thoughts buzzed around his brain as he considered, and he had to sit down quickly as he felt dizzy. Why would he put his feelings and heart on the line again? Last time he opened himself up to someone, she ended up breaking his heart. Erik knew he would always love Christine, and no one would ever take her place. All of his training and guidance had just been thrown away once she became a star. His heart ached at the thought. Was he ready to be treated as if he didn't matter once the means to an end had been gotten?

On the other hand, Erik knew what a kind and generous heart that Madame Giry had. His Antoinette had been his friend and confidant through these lonely, dark years. She genuinely cared about him. Erik knew she would never do anything intentional to jeopardize him. Knowing her, she had debated long and hard before gathering the courage to ask him of this. How could he turn her down? What kind of life was he living, secluded in a damp cave, never seeing the light of day, never interacting with anyone?

And what of Meg? If she were anything like her mother, she would have just as big a heart. He knew she had been toiling as a dancer for so long. Didn't she deserve to shine just a bit brighter? She had watched as many others had gotten their big break and she had been left alone, toiling as a chorus girl. Meg deserved to shine as well.

The new girl needed him the most. She had lived a hard life, from what he heard, with little happiness. From the day she stepped foot here, instead of getting a new start, she had just been persecuted and ridiculed. How was that fair? This girl was trying to better herself and her life, and pompous old men were deciding that she wasn't good enough without even giving her a chance. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was people making snap judgments about things they didn't even understand. She was like him, in a way. All her life she was told she wasn't good enough. He had been reviled ever since he could remember. He believed they could be kindred souls. His blood boiled at the thought of the treatments she had received. He owed it to himself and this girl to prove all of the doubters wrong.

Before he got ahead of himself, Erik knew he had to see this Helene firsthand. No use in jumping to conclusions, no matter what he'd secretly seen. He hurried around his underground apartment, straightening up. He got out a few pieces of simple music with which the girls could practice. He cleared some space if they needed to practice a dance, and he made sure his piano was in tune. He went into a back room and got out two dusty instrument cases. He opened them up to find a pristine flute and violin. These were some of his prized instruments, and he wanted to hear Helene play for him directly. He set them up near the piano and got out yet more music specifically for those instruments. He went to check to make sure he had enough refreshments for his guests and then went to get himself ready.

Hours passed, and Erik felt himself growing uneasy again. He was dressed in his best, looking dashing and imposing at the same time. He began pacing, not being able to sit still. He wished the meeting were over already. He checked his timepiece, knowing the hour was growing ever nearer. Finally, he heard the signal. He checked himself in his looking glass once more, took a deep breath and strode towards the lake. He pushed his boat into the water and carefully stepped into it. He grabbed the pole and slowly began to push himself across the lake to the waiting women.

The same feeling of regret stung Helene's heart as she waited to see her new fate. A question suddenly popped in her mind that hadn't been there before. _Could this man even HELP her? What if she just couldn't be helped?_ What if this man was the best teacher in the world, and even HE couldn't help poor Helene? She knew her heart would just burst if that were the case: to think her father had wasted those years on trying to make her a good player. _What else would she do? What else COULD she do? Not like she was talented in any sort of way, besides her music skills_. And, it seemed, even they weren't good enough for people. She was too "Irish" to be a good player, and she was too French to be allowed in Ireland. She just didn't belong anywhere. If she went to Ireland to play, if she could somehow afford it, the Irish would mock her just as much: say how pathetic it was for a French girl to try to play their music. They had every right to hate the French, the Americans, and quite a lot of other people in Europe. They all mocked the Irish for either being "stupid and uncivilized" or because they were Catholic. At least the last one applied to Helene.

Meg stood on the far shore, butterflies doing their own ballet in her stomach. She could see veiled fear masked on Helene's face, and her mother had a pondering look. Now that the time had come, Meg didn't know what to think. The breathless waiting was killing her. Time just seemed to crawl by as they waited. Her mother shot her a reassuring smile, but Meg only was able to give a half-smile, closer to a grimace, in return. She hugged her stomach, hoping she wouldn't get sick with nerves. Madame Giry approached the girls and drew them to her in reassurance. Helene's thoughts were broken when Madame drew the two girls closer to her in a comforting sort of way.

"Don't worry, my darlings. This will be more amazing than you can ever hope for." Antoinette spoke the words in a soothing tone, trying to make the girls relax. She smoothed back Meg's hair and kissed the top of her head. She gazed out across the lake, suddenly spotting the tiny boat. It grew larger as it approached. It would not be long now. The girls neglected to say anything in response to her, so Madame Giry stayed quiet.

Helene gave a very weak and forced smile to the woman, though she quickly turned back to the water after hearing something moving through it. Someone was coming across the water. Helene strained her eyes in trying to will herself to see who was coming. Through the darkness, she made out a shape of a man in a little boat. He came towards the women, who were all silent at this point. Helene's suddenly let out a heavy sigh as her lungs started to hurt: she had been holding her breath by accident.

They all watched in silence as the mysterious Erik approached them silently, gently bringing the boat to the edge of the lake. Helene stared unblinkingly as the boat came to the edge of the lake. Madame Giry ushered the girls towards the boat when they seemed rooted to the spot. Helene saw Madame start ushering them into the boat, which Helene suddenly didn't want to do. She couldn't see very well, but what she could see was a bit frightening: a blank face and a skinny body. That's all she could make out of this Erik, just an outline and a lack of features. She felt her hands shaking as she grew closer to the boat.

Silently, Erik held his had out to help each of them into the vessel. Even when Helene just barely took the man's hand as she got inside, she was shaking. Helene situated herself next to Meg, holding her hands together tightly, willing herself to stop. Helene stared at the floor, afraid to get a good look at the man. She was somewhat wishing she had told Madame Giry that she hadn't wanted to go see Erik. Meg was excited and a bit scared, but she hid her features behind a schooled mask of composure. Madame Giry was worried how everyone would react to each other, and she hoped that she wasn't making a mistake. Helene was growing quite frightened, at this point. The whole time, she felt her hands shake as she stared at the bottom of the boat, her breathing a bit more quick than usual. Helene's mouth was glued shut: she couldn't speak. It was just as well, as Madame Giry and Meg each seemed lost in their own thoughts, and Erik didn't seem to pay any attention to the women. The quartet rode in silence, the journey seeming to stretch indefinitely.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, etc own them. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just using these for fun.

Author's Note: My online friend, Nicolebsb from Neopets (& Gaia), created the character of Helene. All sections about Helene and thoughts, speech, etc. are all hers. I am writing the general stuff, plus Madame Giry, Meg, and Erik.

--

**New Beginnings: Chapter Eleven**

At long last, they reached the opposite shore and Erik's home. He helped them disembark, then with a swish of his cape, led the way into his underground apartment. Madame Giry followed, with the girls bringing up the rear. Helene was very thankful when they hit the other side of the lake and finally got out of that boat. They all followed Erik, of course, into the strange underground apartment and into the sitting room. Helene took a chair, still shaking and staring at the ground. Now that there was proper lighting, she was even MORE afraid to look at Erik. Half wishing that no one would say anything; Helene stared at the floor with her hands clenched together on her lap. Meg seemed to be surveying the situation and even she was quiet for once. Everyone sat in silence, the tension clearly hanging in the air. Wanting to break the ice, Madame Giry turned towards Erik. Madame had decided to talk, which made Helene feel almost petrified. Introduction meant having to meet this man's eyes, and from the dark outline she got, he seemed frightening to look at.

"My dear Erik, thank you for inviting us into your home." She turned towards the girls, gesturing as she introduced them. "This is my daughter Meg." Meg nodded and held out her hand, which Erik gave a little bow over. His eyes and expression were hidden behind his mask.

Meg gave a dazzling smile, eager to please Erik but afraid to overwhelm him. Based on what she knew of Christine, Meg really wanted to leave a good impression on Erik. She so badly wanted to train with him, knowing that few teachers in the Opera House, let alone Paris, would be able to teach her much more. She nodded politely, neglecting to say anything as yet. She wanted to let him evaluate Helene first, as the girl needed his tutelage much more than she.

"This is Helene, our newest resident," Madame Giry continued. Erik looked up to meet Helene's eyes, wondering what she would think of him. Like an arrow, her name hit her ears as Madame introduced Helene. Slowly, Helene held her breath and looked up to meet the man's eyes, only to see two dark holes under a blank mask. Erik was _SKELETAL_; he looked so dead. It was a miracle that she didn't yell out in fear as she stared at the man she'd have to look at for the rest of her student days. That seemed a bit harsh, but she couldn't stop the thought from crossing her mind. Helene had never seen anything like this man before.

"All people have souls. They all have feelings. Just because one person doesn't look exactly heavenly on the outside doesn't mean that they aren't underneath," the stern words of her father rang in her mind. When she had been smaller, she had fled from one of her father's friends, because he had awful warts all over his face and had been minus one eye; the glass ball he had had in there had been pure white. Poor Anthony Pike hadn't done anything but offered to shake little Helene's hand. Helene did her best to treat this man just like any other. She kept her eyes on his, avoiding his mask or his body, and carefully reached over to shake his hand.

"W-wonderful to m-meet you," she stammered, her hand shaking slightly still. "Sorry, it is ch-chilly down here," she offered quickly, still too frightened to speak right. Hopefully, he'd excuse her shivering and her stammering as results of it being cold down in the catacombs of the opera. Erik watched Helene very carefully, knowing that even though it was cold, those shivers weren't in relation to that. Still, she'd had great courage to come down here and consent to meet with him. She probably knew nothing of the rumors, but this was still an imposing place. He could read the fear in Helene's eyes and the excitement in Meg's. He'd grown to be an expert in reading eyes for his own protection. He gently bowed to the two ladies he'd be introduced to. Erik knew he wanted to keep his movements slow and subtle, as to not cause the girls to startle.

Helene lowered her hand slowly when he didn't take it, simply setting it back on her lap and staring at the ground once again. The ground was safe... there was no frightening, skeletal men wearing masks on the floor. Helene really didn't know if she could handle seeing this man every day in this rather eerie place. The last thing Helene wanted was to do or say something rude to the poor man. She feared that he might make jerky, skeletal-like movements. She was even more afraid of his voice. She imagined a dry, scratchy, high-pitched voice or something of that sort: something that ran shivers down her spine. Helene really couldn't handle it if he spoke and moved like a skeleton, just as he looked like one. She'd probably start crying out of fright, and Helene would hate herself for the rest of her life if she did that.

"I'm very pleased to meet both of you. I have heard much about you both," he said in his smooth velvety voice. Erik himself might be a fright to look at, but his voice was heaven to listen to. The beautiful voice hit Helene's ears like a train might hit a cow. It took her by such surprise, she even dared looking up to see who may have come in the room and produced such a wonderful voice. She expected to see an angel or the most seductive man in the world. The voice was so angelic, so heavenly. She was horribly shocked to hear where it came from. She stared up at Erik, knowing her ears weren't fooling her. The voice was coming from behind that mask. Her shaking and shivering stopped as she just gawked up at Erik. Her wide, pretty eyes were completely open as she felt the fear of looking at this man drain away. Oh, goodness no. How could she be afraid of such a voice? Erik looked questioningly at Madame Giry. "Where would you like to start?"

"Well, as you know, we have talked and I have talked with the girls. I think the best thing to do is have you watch them first, and then we can go from there." Madame looked at Meg, seeing her still calm, just watching alertly to the proceedings. Poor Helene looked as if she were about to faint. _Well, then, that would not do!_ Helene must go first to be put at ease. "Helene, I'd like you to start please." She gestured for the girl to stand up. She had Helene spin slowly so Erik could take a good look at her and then ushered her over to one of the music stands. Helene felt her heart beat a bit more roughly than usual as she barely realized it as she stood up and spun, as Madame had told her. Helene was broken away from the angelic skeleton as Madame ushered her over to the music stands. She stared at the music and then back at Madame, then slowly at Erik.

_I wonder if he noticed the way I look_, she suddenly found herself thinking. One minute ago, she feared to even look at the man, and now, she was wondering if he liked her makeup, hair, and dress.

"Uh..." she said slowly, having to rip her eyes from Erik once again. "What do you want me to do?" she asked. She was curious if Madame wanted her to sing or play one of the instruments and which instrument she was to play. Madame Giry looked closer at Helene, as if she could detect Helene's change of heart. She thought for a moment.

"First, let's go through your singing. Then we will go over your instruments. Does that work for the two of you?" She saw Erik nod. Antoinette inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Helene seemed to be warming to Erik, and this would make the whole transition smoother. She tried to shift her emotions from that of a mother to a teacher. She was growing to care deeply for Helene, but right now Helene needed guidance, not a mother figure. She mentally straightened herself up and thought for a moment. She went over to the piano and played a note that Helene would start with. "_Alors_, then, we begin. First, some scales. I'd like to give Erik the depth of your range." She ran Helene through the scales, watching Erik silently taking note. "Now, if you please, choose a song. Something simple is fine." She nodded towards Helene.

Meg sat on the chaise and watched the proceedings silently. If she were truthful, she never expected to meet this mysterious Erik. He had been Christine's mentor and her angel. Now, she knew he had done so many unspeakable things, but looking at his past and his current circumstances, Meg really couldn't blame him. Now that she was finally meeting him, Meg could hardly contain her excitement and anticipation. Her heart beat loudly as she watched him with Helene. _What if he didn't like _her_? What if he decided that one protégé was enough and that Helene was the one he wanted?_ She was the one that needed the tutoring more anyways.

Meg expected to have a strictly professional reaction to Erik. After all, why wouldn't she? Christine had felt for him under false circumstances, so that really couldn't be counted. Meg was happy that Erik had taken a genuine interest in her friend, but she was afraid of what was to come. Confidence was not usually Meg's weak spot, but it seemed to be failing her now. Once that voice hit her, Meg knew she was falling for Erik. She shook her head, disgusted with herself. She barely knew him! She wasn't the type to fall easily for a guy. Actually, Meg had never been in love or had a relationship. Precious few men were regulars in the Opera House, and few of them would give a chorus girl the time of day. Meg had grown up longing for a romance but never having the pleasure of meeting the right one. Meg had envied Christine capturing the hearts of two men. Dance had always been the main priority in Meg's life. It shocked her that she was letting a man interfere with that, even such a one as Erik. What would her mother say? Oh, but to hear that velvety voice again! Meg gave a shiver. She noted her mother watching her briefly, and she gave a shaky smile. Meg tried to pull herself back to her friend's performance to lend support. Helene seemed to be doing very well.

Helene willed herself to stop staring at Erik finally. She thought only about looking at Madame. It was awful of her to think him hideous and frightening one minute and beautiful and seductive the next. Her ears felt like bleeding as they heard the sound of her own voice as she went through scales. Compared to Erik's beautiful voice, Helene's was like nails against a chalkboard; this made her feel really badly. Of course, her voice wasn't _THAT_ bad; it only sounded that way to her, and she was starting to feel very self-conscious. Now, she didn't even want to look over at Erik anymore, because she was so disappointed in her own voice. Carefully, she sang a simple song in Gaelic, which only had about four or five lines of music; it was sort of a little song-like limerick. Biting her lip, she finally braced herself to look up at Erik.

"I'm sorry, sir. I am no good at singing," she muttered, looking back at the floor. "You would be wasting your time in trying to teach someone as awful as me to sing," she said quietly, figuring he'd just say that to her anyway; she might as well not look stupid in thinking that she could sing. At least, Helene supposed, if she admitted to being awful at singing, he wouldn't think she was idiotic or stupid. In fact, she supposed she couldn't even be taught to do anything better than she was already doing. Helene never had thought much of her talents. After everyone in Paris ratting on them and saying things like her music was awful and silly and how she couldn't sing or play, after a while, she just started admitting it.

Madame Giry started to contradict Helene, but then she pulled back. She had told the girl repeatedly that her voice was decent, but Helene had yet to believe her. Madame knew that if Helene heard those words straight from Erik's mouth, she would be more inclined to believe him. Helene's performance wasn't the disaster that Antoinette knew Helene believed it to be. True, her voice lacked that extra quality, but with a little training, she would be able to perform in the backup chorus if needed. Obviously, she'd never be a breakout star in the vocal area, but Antoinette just wanted her trained to be in the background. Besides, her true talents lay with making the instruments sing, not herself. She gave Helene a reassuring look and left the response up to Erik. Erik himself gazed at Helene for a moment.

"Child, come here," he said gently, as not to startle her. He reached down and gently lifted her face to meet his eyes with his gloved hand. "Your voice is lovely. You do have some singing talent. You must believe that of yourself, though. I think that is one area we will be fighting on. I do not think that it will be a waste of my time." He gave a dry laugh. Helene did as Erik told her, loving the sound of his voice the whole time he spoke. She was surprised when he lifted her face, but it was still oddly relaxing all the same. She stared up at the dark holes in his mask, looking him straight in the eye. She no longer feared looking at him. With that voice of his, he must not be so frightening, right? She was barely listening to what his words meant, for she was too occupied with the sound of his voice.

"After all, I have all the time in the world. Here, let us speak." He led Helene back over to the chairs. Helene continued to do as he instructed, walking to the chairs just as he implied. "M I be honest?" At her small nod, Erik continued. "You do have talent. Your voice is not extraordinary, though it is lovely. I don't believe that you will be the star for singing." This time, without the distraction of him touching her, she listened to more of what he was saying. His words did sting a little when he told her she couldn't sing very well, but she put it past her when he continued. Before she could get disappointed, Erik hurried on.

"Still, I would like to train your voice. Madame Giry and the choirmaster can always use girls to be in the chorus and for minor parts. Singing will only enhance your training here. Plus, a good musician always has great knowledge of the singers she is playing for." He gave her a warm look, trying to make her less afraid of him. "I will leave the dancing up to Madame. That is her area of expertise. Little does she know I have been silently watching your dancing lessons." He gave a small nod towards Madame Giry as he chuckled, and then he focused his attention back to young Helene. She paid close attention and smiled slightly when he spoke of her dancing. He had probably thought she was awful. Erik continued on, noting her smile.

"Where I truly believe you will shine is with your instruments. I am eagerly waiting to hear your magic with them. Now, I want to hear no more objections to what I should teach you, _plaire_? Now, for the instruments..." He stood once again and gently led Helene over to his piano. "You may use my piano, and I pulled these out for your benefit." He gestured towards the flute and the violin. "Alas, I do not have a harp, but that we may be able to remedy at a later time. What would you like to start with?" She nodded when he suggested she play the instruments and stood up. Standing up along with him, she walked over to the piano with Erik.

"I suppose the piano first. I am best at it," Helene said on a bit of a lighter tone. Erik's little talk had helped a bit with her "uncomfortableness" with performing for him. Carefully, she sat at the piano, wondering what kind of music she was to play.

Erik walked in a few circles around the piano, thinking. He didn't want to intimidate her, but he knew he didn't have any basic pieces. Putting faith in Helene, he walked over to the table where he had placed his music and pulled out one of his pieces. He supposed it could be considered intermediate. He scanned the piece, one of his new ones, finally deciding that this one would be the chosen piece. He hadn't played this for anyone, so the thought of it being played for them, plus someone else playing it, was a little daunting. What if _THEY_ didn't like the piece? He wanted to offer to play it so she could see how it flowed, but Erik knew this would more than likely scare Helene off, which was the last thing he wanted. He turned back to the piano and gently set the music in the music rack. He took a deep breath.

"This is one of my pieces, which I think you will find suitable. Please, play this for me. It has not yet been heard by any ears other than mine," he told her softly. He headed over towards a chair to watch and listen to Miss Helene. Helene turned from the chair to watch Erik as he walked around the piano then decided to take some sort of music off of the table. She had expected him to just say, "Play what you wish," which, of course, would be easier. Not that it would be better, though. She turned back to face the piano and looked at the music he set down.

"All right, Monsieur Erik," she said, staring at the music in a curious way. "If you will wait just one moment, please," she offered, shifting through the music carefully, scanning it before starting, as she always did. She never just started. That would be stupid. If she just started, she'd mess it up for sure, which was a bad thing, of course.

After about a minute, which seemed much less time than an average person would do to look at music, she set the music back down and positioned her fingers on the piano. Just as the tempo suggested, she played the right beat, and most of the right notes. Sure, she messed up once or twice with her fingers, but nothing horrible. She found herself not caring about the missed notes. She just moved on instead of stuttering with her music and starting all over; it wasn't too hard. Helene finished the piece as the music instructed after a bit, having played it almost perfectly.

Meg listened, entranced by the music: Helene's playing of Erik's piece transported her into another world. The piece was beautiful, but under Helene's fingers it became magical. When the playing stopped, Meg sadly woke from her reverie. She only wished Helene knew how good a piano player she was. The experience took Meg's breath away, and she felt a rush of happiness for her friend. She could never play like that in a million years. Quietly she watched, waiting to see what would come next. Madame Giry stood watching over everyone, noting Meg's reaction, Helene's gift, and Erik's impressions. She smiled broadly at both of them at the piano and clapped.

"Marvelous, darlings! Marvelous!" Antoinette knew at that moment that her decision would be worth every moment of doubt. She cast a look at Erik's guarded face.

"That's a wonderful song, Monsieur," Helene said, smiling, looking back at Erik. "Sorry if I destroyed it, though," she added with a sigh. Helene didn't much think she was any good at anything, it seemed. Erik had trusted Madame Giry's opinions, but Helene's playing had totally floored him. He knew that his piece was good, but the way she played transformed the piece, much like Christine's singing had done before. He began to brew an idea, but he held it back, wanting to evaluate a few things more.

"Thank you," Erik told Helene softly. "Little one, if you are to work with me, no more of this belittling nonsense. You have a gift, and you certainly did not destroy my song; quite the contrary, in fact. Now, I have a few ideas, but I want to finish with this first. Let's go over the flute and the violin first, yes? Choose the next, and play what you wish." He gestured to her, opening the floor to her once more.

Helene grinned back at Madame Giry when she told her how good she was. Her attention was drawn back to Erik when his irresistible voice hit her ears. She stared up at him with a look that seemed as if she just couldn't wait to hear what he had to say, and, her smile grew when he told her she had a gift. She looked at the other instruments he had out, standing as she decided she ought to play the violin first, for that was what she was second best at. She was only a fraction better at the piano than the violin, because she had been doing piano much longer.

"I shan't belittle myself any longer, then. I apologize," she said without looking at Erik as she picked up the violin. "I do much better with my own instrument, though. I just want to tell you," she smiled up at Erik. Taking the bow, Helene positioned the violin and played a fast, jumpy, fun-to-listen-to tune on the thing. It was so fun to play these sorts of songs. Most of these songs had funny lyrics to go along with them, but she supposed it'd be inappropriate to sing this song, as it mentioned a few profane words in it. When she was through, she set it down and waited for Erik's opinion.

"Brava!" Erik said softly, clapping three times. "That was lovely. Now the flute?" He listened as she played on the flute, praising her at the end of that song as well. This girl was certainly a diamond in the rough. She had a raw, untapped and untaught talent that, with the right tutelage, would certainly blossom. Her deftness with the instruments was a talent rivaled by few, and it would only grow with his tutoring her. "You have a talent, Miss Helene. Believe it."

Helene turned a bit pink when he seemed so happy with her violin playing. Helene became even happier when he complimented her flute playing as well. His wonderful voice was just heaven in her ears, especially when it was telling her of her talent. Erik was horribly kind to her compared to any of the other men she had ever met, not counting her father or his friends, of course. They had all been very nice. She stared up at Erik, wondering how she could have ever been scared of such a man like him. He was so nice, and his voice was so beautiful. It made his outward look seem like nothing. His skeletal self didn't matter to Helene. His voice was too great to have him look like a monster.

Watching from the side, Meg's heart skipped when Erik gently touched Helene. Very confused, Meg motioned to her mother and went outside again to catch her breath. She needed to sort some things out. Madame Giry noted when her daughter suddenly went outside, not really sure what was going on. Helene looked over, though, when Meg left, Helene's smile fading. Helene looked concerned for a moment, wondering what was wrong. Was her friend feeling all right? Outside, tons of thoughts flitted through Meg's head. Poor Meg was very young and innocent; she had devoted her life to dance, and with that, she had made few friends. Worse, she was a young woman and had never experienced love. That had never bothered her before, but, for some strange reason, Meg felt drawn to this masked soul. Knowing she was crazy to even entertain the idea, Meg tried to put it out of her head.

"You're here to learn, remember!?" she hissed aloud softly to herself. She didn't know what had caused this strange attraction. Maybe it was the intrigue of the unknown. All she knew was that she had to hide this from her mother, and she must not get jealous of Helene. "Straighten up, Meg!" she told herself. Vowing that nothing would seem out of the ordinary, she put on her dancer's mask and went back inside.

Antoinette knew she'd have to talk to her daughter later. She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief when Meg soon returned, although she noticed that Meg's expression was hidden behind a carefully schooled mask. She hoped it was just nerves and nothing else. Madame Giry turned back to Helene and Erik, deciding to act like nothing had happened. Erik finished putting Helene through her paces, pleased with what he had seen and heard. He wanted to wait until both of the young women had finished before going over his review of everything.

"Thank you, Miss Helene," he said formally, bowing slightly. "If I may, I will wait to speak more until I have spoken with Miss Meg." He gently grasped her hand and then exchanged glances with Madame Giry. It seemed to Helene that Meg was okay, because she came back again. Helene didn't smile again, even as Erik took her hand. Helene slowly stood, staring at Meg with concern.

"Yes, you may. And, you are very welcome," she said slowly, looking back up at Erik and giving him a small, forced smile as she continued to worry about Meg. Antoinette looked over towards her daughter.

"Meg?"

Meg collected herself and stood up when her mother called her name, snapping out of her reverie. She knew she had to get a grip on herself, but she resolutely pushed all thoughts except the business at hand out of her mind. Suddenly extra nervous, Meg slowly approached Erik and her mother, her palms growing sweaty and her mouth going dry. _What if it was the Christine situation all over again: her being left in the shadows, never getting the opportunity to progress? What if he hated everything about her? What if he only wanted to teach Helene?_ Meg knew she was a wonderful dancer, but when it came to singing, she was on a lower level, like Helene. Plus, Helene played instruments beautifully, and Meg had never learned much beyond basic piano. She stared at the floor, her cheeks flushing, suddenly sure that this was a huge mistake.

Helene stared over at Meg as she made her way over to sit on the couch. She wondered what was wrong with her. Meg seemed shy, or nervous, or something to that extent... Helene hoped she wasn't afraid of what Erik would think. As if hoping Meg might be able to read minds, she thought as loudly as she could, "You'll be lovely," at least hoping if she thought it hard enough, her expression would show what she meant.

Someone reached out and gently lifted her chin, and Meg found herself gazing into her mother's face. Gentle eyes warmly gazed on her, reassuring her and helping her crawl out of the mental hole she had placed herself. She felt warmth growing in her chest, and she knew her mother believed in her. Meg never thought she'd have stage fright, but after Helene's stirring performance, she felt shy, awkward and super nervous. It was more relaxing to Helene as she saw Madame go up and comfort her daughter. After a little talk, it seemed Meg got over her fears, for she looked a bit more ready and went to Erik.

"Are you ready, _ma cher_?" her mother asked her gently. Meg nodded, momentarily unable to speak. Madame Giry's sharp eyes evaluated Meg, and she knew there was some serious inner turmoil going on inside her daughter. As much as Meg tried to hide it, Antoinette knew her daughter well enough to spot when there was trouble. Since Meg seemed so intent in hiding her feelings, Madame Giry declined to say anything, guessing she'd more than likely hear about it later. She looked over at Helene and smiled, pleased. She saw Helene's flush of happiness and inwardly felt like a proud mama. She was thankful Erik had told her to stop belittling herself; if Erik also mentioned this as well as her, she hoped Helene would start to believe in herself. The young woman certainly deserved it.

Erik stood back beside his piano, silently observing the situation. He felt very impressed by Helene, and he knew she would grow to become someone great. Her talents were unmistakable. He saw the look of happiness on her face and grew pleased. Of course, all expression hid behind his mask, as he wanted to evaluate everything before revealing anything to any of the ladies in the room. Still, Helene intrigued him. There was something about her, this intangible quality that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He wanted to mentor her, certainly, but this was more. He felt the slight stirrings inside himself, much like he felt in the beginning with Christine. Mentally, he shook himself, not allowing his thoughts to take that turn. This was business, purely professional.

Erik watched as the young Giry slowly came forward. He noticed that she seemed to be a bit too cool and collected when she had reentered the room, and now he picked up on her palpable nerves. This puzzled him, as she had performed countless times on the stage. He watched as she spoke briefly with her mother, and she visibly relaxed. He turned towards her, ready to evaluate.

"As I mentioned with Miss Helene, I will leave your dancing to your mother." Meg nodded, knowing he knew best.

"I don't play any instruments," she blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth, embarrassed. "I mean, well, I just, ah… sing," she babbles, silently wishing she'd just hush. Erik gave her a bemused look.

"That's fine, _ma cher_, really. We shall just focus on your singing then. Your scales, if you please?" Erik listened closely as Meg's clear voice rang out. "Lovely. Now a song, if you please? Anything you wish." She began to sing again, her emotions clearly coming through the words in the somber and melancholy song. She didn't have the range of Christine, but she would do quite well. He was eager to teach her as well.

As she sang, Meg poured all of her feelings into the song. She wasn't sure exactly why she chose it, but it just seemed to flow. She lost herself in the music, using her nerves to her advantage. When she finished she paused, waiting for her dismissal.

Helene watched her friend sing, smiling broadly as the girl seemed to do wonderfully, a lot better than her, in Helene's opinion, and probably according to Erik. After all, he continued to tell Helene that she was only good for background music, when it came to singing, which bothered her greatly. She remembered how much her brother got praised for his beautiful Irish voice. Her father certainly was proud of him. Of course, he had been proud of Helene, too, but the poor girl seemed to think everyone liked the singing son better than the playing daughter.

Helene recalled her father having Helene and her brother practicing together. Helene remembered how she would have to stand _behind_ her brother when she played her violin. She took it more personally than she should have. She had that problem, seeing as she hadn't had exactly good parents, when she had lived with them. That was something she tried to forget about, though. Helene just thought that people who played violin were less likely to be noticed than beautiful singers, so she was disappointed that Erik thought she didn't have any talent when it came to singing, or at least, that's what she thought he meant.

"Thank you as well, young Meg." Erik paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts, slowly pacing as he thought on how to frame his words. Meg scurried back to the seating area, waiting to hear. She looked at Helene, wishing she could talk to her and know what she was thinking. Helene smiled even more when Meg came back, and she managed to mouth, "Good job!" Also, she took her hand quickly, hoping that he would say only good things about her friend. Helene didn't want Meg to feel badly, like she did all the time. Years of being told she was no good, starting from childhood then ending in the orphanage had taken their toll. They had started once again when her father died, and continued to this day. She didn't want Meg to feel that way because of what this man might say. She suddenly realized she wouldn't take lessons with Erik unless Meg did: she was too concerned over her friend's emotions to care about her own future

Erik looked up again, gazing quietly at the girls. _Young women_, he mentally corrected himself. First he looked at Meg. She had a heart of gold, and he was already feeling protector of her; after all, she was the daughter of his best friend in the world. She was like the daughter he never had. There was something special about her that made him want to help her. He looked over at Helene, Meg's new friend. Even though the young woman was still a mystery to him, she had captured him. She also had a special quality that drew him to her, and he longed to find out more. Realizing he was drifting, he snapped back to attention.

"Excellent job, ladies. I am very impressed by the two of you." He looked over at Antoinette and saw her beaming, just like any proud mother would. "Meg, you have a beautiful voice. I think you will go far." He watched as a smile graced her face and she finally looked up at him. Helene smiled even more, about ready to call with joy as Erik finally spoke and told Meg how talented he thought she was. She was happy that Meg would be learning.

"Thank you, _monsieur_. I won't disappoint you," Meg murmured, pleasantly surprised. She squeezed Helene's hand in anticipation. Erik turned his gaze on Helene.

"You, _ma cher_, are very talented as well. Your voice is lovely, and I would like to train you. If I may be frank, I don't think you will be a standout star with your voice, but you will work well with a chorus. Where you shine is your instruments. When you play, you take my breath away, truly. I would be honored to help train you." Grand symphonies played in his head, all played by Helene. He looked at her, hoping she would be pleased. Helene had been happy for Meg, but when Erik spoke of Helene, her frown seemed to fade a few dials down.

"Yes, I know I am no good at singing. In fact, I don't much think I should learn anything about it, sir. I'd rather not waste your time and embarrass myself," Helene said after a moment of thought, feeling a bit upset that it seemed that no one thought she could sing at all. She hadn't thought she was _so_ bad, but it sounded as if Erik thought she was: he continued to repeat that she had no chance of being a singing sensation.

Her grip on Meg's hand became loose. She didn't like the idea that not even this great teacher could give her any hope of singing, and she wanted to learn it; now it seemed a waste of time. It seemed as if she'd always be playing behind beautiful singers the rest of her life, like Meg. She could just imagine being dressed in some formal, boring, suit-like dress, playing piano as Meg got to dress up in a wonderfully decorated dress and gloves and slippers, with her hair put in a lovely manner while she sang her lungs out to a crowd. She'd be all they'd look at, all they'd notice, and the only one who knew of Helene would be...Helene.

Erik just gazed at Helene with a blank look after her response to his critique. Perhaps he had been too harsh? She didn't seem to understand what he was trying to tell her, and it began to upset him. How could she believe she had no talent? Frustrated, he stood silent for a few moments, trying to collect his thoughts and how to tell her she had taken him wrong.

Sensing his frustrations, Madame Giry stepped up to help explain while Erik gathered what he wanted to say. She _knew_ Helene had taken it wrong, and she certainly didn't want Helene to feel she was a leftover beside Meg. She sighed then tried to explain better. Erik hadn't had much practice voicing his opinions, after all.

"Helene, _cher_, I think you misunderstand our Erik. Let me try to explain. First, Erik said he would brook no debate further on teaching you and he will not have you belittling yourself. He did not say you were not talented and that you belong in the background. On the contrary, Erik is very selective on who he chooses to train. It is an honor to train with him, and it will not be a waste of his time." Madame Giry stopped herself from going on, as she saw Erik was ready to take over. He nodded a thank you in her direction. Erik then focused a piercing gaze on Helene, wanting her to understand.

"As Antoinette said, there is no debate here, unless you do not want my training, of course. You have a lovely voice and it would not be wasting my time. I think you misunderstand me, little one." Erik paused, thinking on how to say this delicately. "From what my dear friend here has told me, the world is changing. Someone in a smaller town who is viewed to have a magnificent voice could get to the Opera House and be turned away for having no talent." He gestured upwards. "Paris is a unique city, one full of life and culture. The crowds can be brutal, so I want to get you set up in a way that you will be most successful." He began to slowly pace the length of the floor as he talked.

"For one to make it as a solo singer, such as Christine or La Carlotta, is very rare. Scores of young women try to break into the Opera only to fail. Now, as I mentioned, the world is changing. These days, fewer people want to come see just a traditional Opera. This Opera House has fallen far, and it will take something new and fresh to draw the crowds back. Yes, when business is booming then traditional Operas may come back in style. Until then, I will change up the Operas somewhat." Erik once more fixed his gaze on Helene. "When I said you would be better in a chorus, I did not mean in a background. What I meant was that you would be better suited to be in a duo or trio, where you can shine with the others." His eyes flicked to Meg, thinking how lovely the two ladies' voices would blend together. "When this Opera House opens its doors again, I intend to have it showcase many things musical. I also want to spotlight instrumental pieces, and that's where you come in. Your instrument playing is exquisite and could really stand alone. I have many ideas for where we can put you in the spotlight. You will not be thrown into the shadows."

Helene had felt a little better at Madame's words; she was much better at explaining things. When Erik spoke, once again Helene felt her heart drop as he continued to hide insults into sweet words. He might not even know of the insults, but Helene could hear them.  
_"__You would be better in a trio so you can shine with others,"_ which basically meant that her voice alone was horrid and unwanted. He could explain it all he wanted, but Helene was so self conscious that she could find an insult in anything anyone told her. The truth was that she was just extremely disappointed with the fact that it just plainly seemed hopeless for her to be extraordinary in anything that actually _mattered_.

"Sir, and Madame, I am very grateful that you try so hard to make me feel better, but the truth of the matter is that there is no such thing as a diva of piano playing when it comes to opera. I do not mind, not at all. You need not try to cushion any disappointment I might have for not being a shining diva. I am not disappointed," she lied, smiling as best she could.

"Also, what you two are telling me is that I can only ever be with other people, where others cannot really hear my voice; I do not take that to insult, but it just seems as if neither of you find that I have too much talent in singing. Therefore, my logic is as follows: what is the point in learning something I cannot be good at?" she explained, just trying to show she wasn't being ungrateful or brattish or self-pitying. She was just thinking logically about things. You couldn't just tell someone that they would have to sing background because of their lack of talent and expect them to be very happy about things. This stripped Helene of all hope of ever being anything more than a stupid, Irish violin player. Her father had wanted so much more for her.

When people watched operas, no matter what Erik said, they went for the actors, not for the music; she knew that much about it. She just wished that Erik would stop treating Helene as if she was unaware of that fact. He acted as if she had any sort of chance of being famous merely by playing piano, or harp, or violin, or flute.

"I am not belittling myself when I say any of this. I am simply stating fact and just trying to make things... easier… on myself. If I took singing lessons, I'd get the stupid idea that I could be anything more than a background singer, and, then, when I would be turned down because of my common voice, my heart would break. I don't want to put myself into such situations anymore," she added, taking her hand completely away from Meg's and folding both of them on her lap, still with a forced smile set on her lips. Then, she let out a laugh. "And, who would want to see me on stage anyway? I do not think a tan, redheaded, freckled woman with a tiny chest and a plain face is meant to be on stage. I am risking everyone laughing at me just by joining dance. Really, you two, it is of no insult to me. I do not think that I was made to be on stage. I just suppose that that's the way things are," she shrugged, trying not to look envious of other women.

It was obvious that perhaps what Erik had said hadn't exactly been comforting, or encouraging. Helene's self consciousness and stage fright were just too great. She was always just too afraid of people's negative opinions. She figured that dancing on stage was bad enough. Dancers were surrounded by lots of other dancers, and she'd be less likely noticed, unlike if she were a singer.

Meg sat on the chaise with Helene, not understand why these words were pouring out of Helene's mouth. If everyone around he said she was good, why did she never believe it? Sure, her looks weren't traditional, but Meg still felt her friend was beautiful. She knew others would as well. She understood what everyone was telling Helene, but it didn't seem that Helene herself understood.

Erik's eyes flashed in annoyance. Why could he not explain things so she would understand? NO ONE was coming to the Opera House these days, especially with all of the rumors flying about. Operas were going out of style, and the Parisian elite were looking for something new. Erik had visions of something more along the lines of a musical where Helene and Meg could feed off each other; these musicals would also feature dancing and instrumental solos. His ideas were cutting edge for the times, but he itched to try them out. Now he could slowly see his dreams going up in smoke. At a loss for words, he looked over at Madame Giry, hoping she could explain things and avert the impending disaster. If the child didn't want to train, what would he do? How could he make her see she was a needed person in the Opera who had a lovely voice? Madame Giry looked back at Erik and gave a slight shrug, also at a loss.

Meg looked over at the adults, fearing the whole thing was about to be dropped. She wished she knew what to do. She looked over at Helene, sitting with her hands in her lap, and Meg felt rejected. Was this all her fault?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, etc own them. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just using these for fun.

Author's Note: My online friend, Nicolebsb from Neopets (and Gaia), created the character of Helene. All sections about Helene and thoughts, speech, etc. are all hers. I am writing the general stuff, plus Madame Giry, Meg, and Erik.

--

**New Beginnings: Chapter Twelve**

Helene looked up at everyone, suddenly frowning at all of their expressions. No one looked too happy with what she said. She looked over at Meg when she spoke. Helene felt confused. Erik just told her she didn't _have_ to learn to sing if she didn't want to, so why did everyone seem so irritated? She was unaware that anyone would be losing anything by her not singing, especially Helene herself. She wouldn't lose her dignity if she didn't sing; neither would she lose her pride.

"We'll be right back," Meg gasped out. She grabbed Helene's hand and practically dragged her to the edge of the lake. They had to talk. Helene stood and followed after Meg, looking just as confused as ever, by this point. Inside, Madame Giry and Erik waited patiently, not knowing exactly what was going on. Erik gave Madame Giry a puzzled glance, and she in turn shrugged her shoulders. They would just have to wait for the girls to return. Meg looked right at Helene. "Want to tell me what's going on?" Meg asked her.

"What do you mean? I don't want to learn to sing! Did I not just make that clear to everyone? You heard your mother and Erik! I am meant to sing hidden among other voices! That means I am bad at singing. I do not care how much those two put frosting on it, it still is as bitter as ever!" Helene suddenly burst out, her expression finally looking hurt and disappointed.

"As usual, the idiotic, ugly, ungraceful, untalented Irish girl is supposed to just sit behind beautiful people like you! I just wanted so badly to have hope of being a good singer; to be noticed by _someone_! And now, I am told there is no hope whatsoever for me to ever be anything more than a chorus girl!" she burst out, sounding like someone who had had their hopes too high. "But, of course, who am I kidding? As if anyone would want _me_ anywhere besides under the stage?" she said sadly, talking about the instrumental box in the Opera. It seemed Erik and Madame's words had only hurt Helene instead of helping her. "I knew I was no good, but to be told it feels completely horrible! _That_ is what is going on," she finished, seeming out of breath and out of heart. She found herself completely in turmoil right now. She had come here expecting hope, and she ended up just having it stripped away from her soul: to be told that Paris does not, and will never, think she was good at singing.

"What are you talking about?" Meg asked her, biting back an angry retort. Helene seemed to have twisted things, and Meg didn't know what to do about it. She gave Helene a look. "No one told you that you weren't any good! They believe in you! Christine started out as a lowly chorus girl, ten times worse than you! And look what happened! Just because now they think you'd benefit from being in a duo or trio doesn't mean that a solo part isn't coming down the road! I've got no better voice than you! In fact, you have a higher potential to become a star than I do!" Meg paused, trying to keep calm. "I'm not that great looking, so I don't know where you get that I'm a swan and you're this ugly duckling. You're beautiful! I wish you'd believe it! Your looks are different, but that doesn't mean that you're ugly! And since when don't you want to learn to sing! That's what you came to Paris for, right?" Meg began pacing.

"They wouldn't be fighting so hard for you if both of them in there didn't believe you were worth it," she said, pointing towards the underground apartment. "You're very talented, and you're not an idiot." She gave a frustrated sigh, wishing Helene would truly listen to what they were saying and believe in herself. "I'm just a stupid dancer, and I never have a prayer to be solo on the stage; yet, I'm willing to have Erik train me because he is the best. I have faith in him, and I'm not willing to throw that all away. I have faith that he wants to bring something new and different to the Opera House. I believe him when he says that he won't leave you in the background. I was actually looking forward to singing together with you." She gave an upset shrug. "It's up to you. I don't know what else to say." Meg wanted to storm off back inside, but she didn't want to make a scene. She looked back at Helene, who seemed like she were about to explode.

"I don't want to hurt myself more!" Helene suddenly shouted, her voice echoing through the cave-like area as she curled her fists and glared at Meg. "If they thought I had any ability to sing as a soloist, they would have said that instead of continuing to repeat I have to hide behind other voices! Don't you get it, Meg? They don't think I have any potential, or else they would have said I did," she snapped, starting to shake either with upset or anger; it was hard to tell right then.

Suddenly, though, it became perfectly obvious, because tears started running down her cheeks. She really had thought she could become something more than a lowly instrumental player. She just felt completely awful, and no one was helping; Meg wasn't helping by getting angry, and Erik and Madame weren't helping by continuing to tell her that she wasn't good enough to be a soloist. Once had been enough. She fell to the ground, sitting on the stone floor with her hands grabbing at her hair in a really upset way.

"I don't want to be laughed at! Not anymore, Meg. If they do not think I am any good, then no one else will. And do not bother with that 'you are beautiful' talk. You are my friend; you are obligated to say that. My whole life, no man has called me beautiful, or even slightly pretty! I do not want to go on stage anymore than I have to. I am not even sure I want to dance!" she said a bit more quietly.

Meg didn't know what else to say anymore. Helene wasn't hearing anything she said, and there were only so many ways she could explain things. She wasn't sure how to proceed, but she knew she had to make her friend understand. She couldn't let her friend just give up.

"No one's laughing at you! And they said you _DO_ have potential! I don't know why you aren't hearing it!" Meg responded, exasperated. She would _KILL_ for this chance and Helene was _WAY_ better than she was. "I'm not obligated to say anything as your friend, and I don't patronize people. I say things as they are, not just to make people feel good. You do have a talent, and you've got two loving people in there that want to help. I don't know what else to say. If you want to get to the next level, your ticket's in there," she told Helene, gesturing inside. She threw her hands up in defeat. "I can't make you train. It's your decision. I just think you're making a _HUGE_ mistake. If that's your decision, then _YOU_ go back and explain. I'm at a loss here."

Meg turned away, trying desperately to hold back tears. She could understand her friend's reservations, and yet she couldn't understand why Helene was willing to give up. Did she want to live in poverty and be invisible the rest of her life? Meg was so upset it took all of her not to start bawling right there. Helene shook her head.

"It isn't them who laugh at me, Meg! Do you not understand whom I am speaking of? It's everyone _ELSE_ who laughs at me!" Helene said in an exasperated tone. Meg had thought that when Helene had said what she had said that she had meant that Erik and Madame had been the ones who were mocking her. It was never them she was worried about. Then again, Helene felt guilty when she finally realized how pained Meg seemed. She sighed and buried her face in her knees. She sat on the cold stone floor, contemplating on what she should do. She didn't think she had any sort of chance out in the singing world, not by what Erik continued to tell her. Then again, Meg seemed very flustered over this. She wouldn't be fighting so hard if she didn't _WANT_ Helene to do this.

"I..." Helene faded off, not knowing what to do. Guilt pulled her towards the want of singing with Erik, for whatever reason Meg wanted her to do this so badly. Stage fright and what everyone else might think of her pulled her towards not wanting to sing. "Why do you want me to join so badly?" she asked, looking up finally. She hoped to get an answer to her conflict in what Meg might explain to her...

Meg gave Helene a searching look, not wanting to say more to scare her off. She stood there for a minute, at a loss for words, feeling helpless. She cast her gaze across the lake, searching deep within herself for the words to make Helene understand.

"I want you to keep singing because I see something in you. You have this light, this spark when you sing. You light up when you sing and I can tell how much you love music. When you sing and when you play, you carry your listeners on your journey." She paused, hoping she was explaining adequately. "You have this gift that I can't even hope to ever have. You just have that something. No matter what you think, when people hear you, they will love you. You can make them feel exactly what you are feeling." Meg stopped speaking and just waited. She wanted Helene to recognize her talents herself. Meg walked out to the lake edge and slowly knelt down. She dipped her fingers gently into the freezing waters and gazed into its depths, giving Helene time to think.

Helene listened, but didn't believe a word. She sighed, figuring she had repeated herself enough to get her point across. _'If I am so wonderful and perfect,'_ she thought bitterly, _'then why did Madame and Erik have to push so hard to tell me that I would only ever be good enough to sing behind someone?'_ she asked herself. She wanted to voice this aloud but instead kept her feelings to herself. She watched as Meg walked about, lost in her thoughts, trying to decide what to do.

After a few moments, Meg stood up and walked back to her friend. She sat down next to her and put an arm around Helene's shoulders, wordlessly offering support. Helene gave a weak smile when Meg put an arm around her.

"I will continue this for you. I don't believe what you say, but I feel that I should at least keep you company during lessons," Helene offered, obviously not convinced of her talents. After all, she knew she was great with playing music, but singing? She knew she was awful, but to have it told to her was the worst part: she had always hated criticism. After all, all her life, she had only ever gotten negative opinions; so after a while, she just thought she was awful and that everyone hated her singing. _'Ah well,'_ she decided. What of that beautifully voiced man, Erik? Could he do anything to make her voice sound like his? What she wouldn't give for a voice like that, but it was probably a born talent. She probably would be awful her whole life.

Meg's blue eyes searched Helene's green ones to see if this was truly what Helene wanted, although Helene remained undecipherable to Meg. Meg took a deep breath and took her friend's hand.

"Let's go back inside. They're waiting," Meg said lightly, not wanting Helene to change her mind. Carefully, Helene stood up, holding onto Meg's hand.

"Let's go back in," Helene agreed with a friendly smile. "Thank you. It is awfully nice of you to deal with me like that," she said, trying to sound cheerful again.

"You're welcome," Meg said casually, not wanting to bring the mood back down to its heaviness. Meg knew her mother would be anxiously waiting and she feared just what Erik might do. She sincerely hoped that he wouldn't wash his hands of the whole mess. Her stomach fluttering, Meg led Helene back inside.

Back inside, Madame Giry could feel her growing anxiety. She hoped this whole thing wouldn't backfire. Meg, of all people, could help Helene see what they were trying to say. Wordlessly, she placed her hand gently on Erik's arm for support, and then she withdrew to the couch. She sat quietly, patiently waiting for what was to happen next. Erik glanced at Madame Giry, feeling confused about the whole situation. He knew he was out of touch with women, but he didn't even know where to start at the moment. He resumed his pacing, wishing he knew what to do.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, etc own them. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just using these for fun.

Author's Note: My online friend, Nicolebsb from Neopets (and Gaia), created the character of Helene. All sections about Helene and thoughts, speech, etc. are all hers. I am writing the general stuff, plus Madame Giry, Meg, and Erik.

--

**New Beginnings: Chapter Thirteen**

Antoinette perched on her chair, unable to relax. When she saw Meg and Helene come in, she inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Meg looked a bit more relaxed and Helene was unreadable, but Madame Giry had all the faith in her daughter. She glanced over at Erik, but he, too, was unreadable. She stayed silent, breathlessly waiting to hear what was to transpire next. The two girls came in quietly and Meg went to sit down, giving Helene her space to explain what she wanted to so. Meg hoped Helene wouldn't back out now.

Erik stopped his pacing when he realized the girls had returned. Still speechless, he watched the nonverbal communication between mother and daughter. As for little Helene, he couldn't make out anything. Inwardly he sighed, knowing he had the same thing in common with her. He waited, hoping she'd give him the answer he was waiting for.

Helene came in with Meg, feeling just as bad as before, but keeping it to herself, this time. She figured that speaking her opinion any longer would be tedious of her. After all, she had repeated the same things over and over and over, but these people, these new friends of hers, seemed bent on making her sing and play with this man without a face. Or, with a hidden face.

"We're back now. I apologize for the delay, _monsieur _and _Maman_," Meg told them simply. She wanted Helene to be able to express herself without feeling Meg was talking for her. Meg already was feeling a sense of guilt creeping up on her, and she wondered if she hadn't pushed her friend too far. Even as Meg spoke, Helene kept a straight face, folding her hands stiffly on her skirt. She didn't want to force a smile, because she feared it would be readable and they would all be able to tell that she didn't at all want to be here anymore, to at least sing, anyway; so, she just kept a straight face with her eyes cast to the nice floor of the underground apartment. When Meg stopped, Helene decided she ought to tell them what she had decided.

"I will learn from _monsieur _Erik," she said gently, still not looking up at him or Madame. She still felt silly even trying; not like Erik could ever do much for her. He said himself she had no hope of being a soloist, or so she thought he had said. If he ever thought she had a chance, he would have said so, but he hadn't. _Oh well. That was best._ Who would want someone as ugly as her on front stage, anyway?

"Because I am practicing my playing with you, _monsieur_, does that mean I do not have to practice with the other…musicians?" she asked, obviously not thinking them very musician-like. They were more like cruel animals, in her opinion. She hoped she wouldn't have to practice with those awful people anymore, but she doubted that she could just stop: it was part of the job.

Erik felt a wave of relief wash over him as Helene agreed to stick with the mentoring. He could sense her reluctance, but he didn't want to push her too far for now. He knew he'd have to tread very carefully with Helene until she grew more comfortable with the situation. At her question, his eyes ticked over to Madame Giry. He felt he should let her answer that one. Madame Giry was silent for a few moments, wishing she could relieve Helene of that burden but knowing that was her only was of earning her keep at the Opera House at the moment. She had a plan though to keep Helene from going through the torment she had before.

"Child, I know how cruel they were to you before. Right now, you have been hired as a musician for the orchestra. Until we get you more ready for the stage, this is the only option the management will accept. However, have no fear. I will take care of everything so they will not hurt you anymore. I am good friends with the manager of this Opera House, and I am helping him rebuild this place to its former grandeur. He values my opinion, and if I ask him to speak with the orchestra and, especially, the director, he will do so. Give me a day or two and then you will return to their rehearsal. If they say one thing out of line, they will have the manager, as well as The Phantom, to deal with," Madame Giry explained. No one would drive Helene from the Opera House. Not while she was there.

"And I can always bring the Opera Ghost back to awareness if needs be, Little One," Erik told her gently. "Did you have any other questions for me, Miss Helene? About what we will be doing here, I mean?"

Helene seemed to become upset at the news she still had to be in the same place as those awful people. She seemed to get worse as Madame and Erik started suggesting things that should have cheered her up. She was like a teenager who was being picked on by the class: when going home and telling her parents, they would offer to talk to the teachers; and that frightened the child because of the embarrassment she would get by the class when they were told that her parents went and tattled on them. She feared them being told off than then simply mocking her. She quickly shook her head, hating to interrupt Erik's questions by continuing the previous conversation.

"Madame, no, please. It is perfectly fine. Do not inform the manager. I do not want to be known as the stupid girl who couldn't handle being insulted. They will mock me even more," she said quickly, folding her hands on her lap a bit tightly. "They will not stop no matter who tells them to. Please, it will only give them more reasons to make fun of me. I don't want to seem like a child in their eyes," she pleaded. She let out a sigh, hoping Madame wouldn't argue. She really did not want her to tell the manager. Helene wanted to stick it out, to seem brave. She didn't want to seem like a coward, hiding behind the manager. They would not only think she was a stupid woman that belonged at home and not in an orchestra, they would also think that she was still a "stupid Irish".

Erik listened with alarm at Helene's refusal of the offer to talk to the manager. It disturbed him that she feared it wouldn't be handled delicately enough to avoid harassment on her part. His eyes met Madame Giry's across the room and he nodded almost imperceptibly. They would follow her wishes… for now. Not saying anything, he waited for Madame Giry to take the lead. All he knew was that he would be watching the rehearsals a lot more closely and wouldn't hesitate to resurface as the Opera Ghost. He mentioned none of this and his face betrayed none of his inward thoughts. Madame Giry stood up, unsure of how to respond. She knew it would be best to speak with the manager, as they may not even realize how harsh they were being, but, for now, she would respect Helene's wishes. If she saw things deteriorating, though, she wouldn't hesitate to step in.

"All right, Helene, for now, I will respect your wishes. However, if things do not improve or deteriorate even further I will have no choice." Antoinette paused, thinking. "I do not think they would dare mock you, nor think you are better off leaving. They know there are certain lines not to be crossed." She fell silent again. Erik took a deep breath, unsure on how to proceed.

"It's been a long few hours. It is your choice: would you like to continue today or would you like a break to go rest?" Erik asked.

"I will do whatever Meg feels like doing," Helene said quietly to Erik's question. She was only a bit tired, but if Meg wanted to study right now, she would too. She had no problems with working right now. Madame Giry looked over at her daughter. Meg herself was drained from all the drama but didn't want to look like a weakling. She nodded tiredly back to her mother.

"My dears, let's practice for a bit and then give Erik some space. We've all been through enough today. Helene, you first," Madame Giry said gently.

Helene and Meg worked quite hard on their studies with Erik. After a few hours, Helene grew tired. Even Erik's heavenly voice couldn't convince her to continue. She timidly spoke up and declared she would like to retire. So far, she felt just the same as she had when she came here: she wasn't any better at music, nor at singing. However, she had enjoyed learning from Erik. He was soft and kind, and he didn't call her stupid or say she knew not how to do anything. He reminded her vaguely of her father, but was more 'get to it' than her father used to be. Her father used to take breaks and talk and laugh and make jokes. She didn't hold it against him. Besides, she liked to learn.

Meg felt as if her whole body would quit working at any moment. After all of the events of the day, she was completely drained. It was a welcome relief to hear her friend request an end to their studies for the day. Meg didn't know how much more she could have continued. Her voice was to its straining point. Helene thanked Erik several times then waited for Madame to lead the way out. Meg politely thanked Erik and followed her mother and Helene out of the underground apartment. As Erik rowed them back to the far shore, Meg felt herself drifting off in a doze.

Helene thanked Erik before they got out to the lake, though feeling the strange urge to actually talk to him, discuss things. Why did he live down here? What was behind that mask? Why was his voice so beautiful? Did he live alone? How old was he? All these questions raced through her mind as she followed her friends and went into the little boat. She kept her head down, but she locked her eyes on Erik as he rowed the boat back. He was so strong for someone so skinny. Even with his dark outfit on she could note he was no weakling. Was it attractive? Or was it just... intimidating? She didn't know. Erik was so confusing, to her: a little of both, perhaps. All she knew was that she really enjoyed spending time with that Erik character. Not only was his voice beautiful and addicting to listen to, but he was a nice person as well: kind and gentle. She loved being around him, and she barely knew anything of him.

Soon they reached the banks and after thanking Erik yet again, the girls followed Madame up to the main corridor. When everyone else thanked him, Helene instead said, "Goodbye... I hope to see you soon," and ran off to catch up with Madame and Meg.

"Very good performances today, darlings. Tomorrow you just rest. We will resume our lessons on the day after," Antoinette told the girls. "Did you have any questions for me?" Madame Giry asked. Meg shook her head tiredly.

Helene didn't answer Madame's questions; her mind was on the strange man she had just met. How...odd…that he was so interesting to her, for someone to seem so attractive living down below the opera house. His mask and dark clothes only added to her fantasy of what he might look like without such things on, perhaps just a normal pair of trousers and a shirt. Then again, she had almost forgotten that hand she had seen before, that deathly skeletal hand that he had offered to her. Surely, he was just extremely skinny? No, she knew he would have sunken features, at best. So what? His voice was so handsome, perhaps it could make up for any sort of unattractive features he had. How foolish that she caught herself thinking such things!

"Please, let me know if we can meet for afternoon tea to discuss our schedules. I will notify Erik of your break tomorrow," she told them. With a swish of her skirts, Madame Giry disappeared into the darkness.

Helene woke up when Meg started chatting with her. Meg talked to Helene a bit longer, but she quickly said her goodnights, only wanting a hot bath and her warm bed. She made plans to meet with her friend in the morning and headed off. Helene didn't have very creative responses, so she was happy when Meg decided to leave. Helene wanted to go think by herself.

Meg hurried off to her rooms, exhausted from the long day. She had strained her voice until it was beyond tired, and she knew she had done very well. She hoped Erik could take her even further, but she would just wait and see. Meg had dealt with too much disappointment in her life to begin getting her hopes up again. She could feel her self doubts creeping back in and pushed them aside. Reaching her room, she gathered her things and headed off to the bathing room. She ran the bath, the hot water temperature soon steaming us the room. She poured some of the bath perfume and bubbles into the bath and waited until it had reached the level she was waiting for. She stripped down, and slowly climbed into the tub, sinking down to slowly relax.

Thoughts of the day ran through her mind as she relaxed, and she couldn't help but analyze all angles of both her and Helene's performances. Helene had so much hidden talent that it drove Meg crazy. Deep down, she feared this would be a repeat of Christine. What if Erik just gave up on her and only decided to teach Helene? The fact that Helene was so down on herself almost drove Meg to the breaking point of sanity. How could her friend not see her potential? Meg paused, wondering if this was how Christine felt about her sometimes. Maybe she could do more to boost Helene. She sat in the bath a while longer, and soon was almost falling asleep. Resolving to revisit her thoughts when she was thinking more clearly, Meg hurriedly dressed and headed to her rooms for the night.

Madame Giry too headed to her rooms, but she stayed up much later than usual. She had changed into her nightgown and curled up in front of the roaring fire she started. As she gazed into the flames, she thought over the day, wondering if she was doing the right thing. They had almost lost Helene today, and then where would the girl have been? She hoped they had made some sort of breakthrough, but only time would be the judge of that. She stayed there, gazing into the flames until she fell asleep.

Erik sat at his piano in silence, motionless, long after he had dropped off the women. He was conflicted, not knowing where to take things. He was afraid of pushing Miss Helene, but he didn't want her to drop her potential. Realizing he was too tired to be thinking clearly, Erik decided to revisit the subject in the morning. He blew out the candles and climbed into bed. He tossed and turned for awhile, but sleep eluded him. Frustrated, he threw back the covers and put his clothes back on. He went out to his living area and stroked up a fire, dropping tiredly into a chaise.

Helene headed to her room, absently getting dressed. She almost went to bed before catching herself in a mirror. All those things that Meg had put on her face to make her look pretty; she'd ruin her pillows if she left them on. Helene got a wet rag and started wiping off her face, showing her own ugly, tan, freckled face under the makeup.

Who was she even fooling? What man, ugly or attractive, would want anything to do with her? She looked down at her hands, which were rough from work and violin playing, especially her fingertips. She frowned even more deeply. She grabbed her hair, taking out everything that Meg had put in there to keep it nice. She'd come to Erik one of these days and not be wearing any makeup; he'd surely lose interest in her. And, on stage? Oh, what was she thinking allowing him to convince her to sing on stage?! She would be booed off! If not for her voice, then for her ugliness! No one wanted a redheaded, tanned, freckled, small breasted, scrawny girl with rough hands to sing delicate parts on stage. They would probably give her boy parts. This made tears form in her eyes. She went to bed and buried her face in her pillow.

What to do?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, etc own them. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just using these for fun.

Author's Note: My online friend, Nicolebsb from Neopets (and Gaia), created the character of Helene. All sections about Helene and thoughts, speech, etc. are all hers. I am writing the general stuff, plus Madame Giry, Meg, and Erik.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**New Beginnings: Chapter Fourteen**

There was nothing to do, and Helene knew it. She lay in bed, her mind just racing through thoughts of her ugliness, of her embarrassment, of Erik...mostly of Erik. Erik kept her mind from the bad things, at least. She couldn't sleep because of her thoughts, though. Helene wiped her eyes, getting up into a sitting position. She thought of going to see Meg, but what would she do, though? It wouldn't help her curiosity. She pushed all her worries aside and simply thought about Erik.

She stared at the end of the bed, unsure of what to do. From the lesson she just had, she knew with Meg and Madame around, there'd be no way she would be able to talk to Erik and get to know him better. She so desperately wanted to. Plus, the fact she had been pulled away from his beautiful voice for at least a few hours... It was like a drug, and she just wanted to hear it again. Her troubles seemed to completely drift away as she thought of Erik.

Would it be bold to go and see him? At so late a time, though? She looked over at the clock that was sitting in the corner. It was so late, but she couldn't sleep without seeing Erik perhaps just for a moment. What if she woke him up and he became sore with her? Well, she would just knock gently, if he didn't answer his door, then she would leave. Oh, that boat... he took it back after he dropped them off. Could she swim it? Would that seem desperate? Who really cared, anyway? She would tell him she couldn't sleep, that she was worried, and she had no one else to talk to. Sure, that would work. Right?

Helene felt herself shaking with nervousness as she crawled out of bed, still in her nightgown, and walked out of her door. She headed down the hall and back to that door that Madame had shown them. She went through it, still feeling strange and slightly desperate. She took a deep breath and walked through it. It was so dark, and so quiet, without Meg and Madame Giry around; it was slightly frightening.

She felt her way through the place, which felt like a maze. She was so glad she could remember which way to go. She headed all the way to the lake, silent and cold. The water wasn't at all inviting, especially as she felt it with her toe: it was freezing. She had half a mind to turn back, but her curiosity was just too much to muster. That need to hear his voice was just as over powering.

She took a deep breath, quiet as a mouse, and went into the water. She almost screamed with how cold it was, but she kept it to herself. The poor girl shivered and shook as she went from one side of the lake to the other. It took so long, and she knew her lips were blue at this point. Her jaw chattered as she finally got to the other side. She crawled up out of the water, on the shore of the little lake. She was shivering worse now she was out of the water. Her hair was wet, and she had to fold her arms over her chest because of her now sticky dress. Why hadn't she thought this through? At this point, she had no choice but to go to his door and knock loudly on it, instead of softly to make sure he was awake. She was so cold that she knew she wouldn't make another trip in the water and through those caverns.

"E-E-E-E-ri-rik," she stammered. Her voice was so weak that it didn't carry to Erik inside. She knocked again, a bit louder.

Erik sat on his chaise, gazing into his fire, not knowing his friend Madame Giry was doing the exact same thing at the exact same time. They had grown so close over the years, or as close as their circumstances allowed them, and he appreciated her faith in him. He thought over the day, feelings of hope and confusion coursing through his at the same time. He was happy to have pupils once more, especially ones who needed him so. He knew young Meg had faithfully toiled on the stage for years under the shadow of someone else, and she deserved some recognition of her own. He believed her could elevate her, and he knew that she would excel and quickly adapt to his training. She had been brought up well by her mother.

His thoughts turned to her friend, Helene. Ah, little Helene with all the talent and none of the confidence. Here is where his confusion came in. He was happy, and honored, to be asked to help this gentle soul that seemed to be crying for help. Her story was not unlike his story in a way. She had raw talent, and he knew if it was developed then she could go far as well, even become a star. He didn't want to get her hopes up, as if she were to be disappointed, he feared it would crush her. He wanted nothing more than to train her, as she needed his help even more than Meg did. He was confused if this were the right course of action, however. She had had such a violent reaction to his critique that he was afraid he would do or say the wrong thing and have everything explode in his face again.

Could his heart take the rejection of a student? He had seen behind her mask that he had repulsed her at first. What if she had just been polite, merely humoring him this whole time? Did she really want his help? He was confused by her myriad of reactions for today. Staring into the flames, he reached no resolution to the debate in his mind. He debated about giving up and trying to sleep, but sleep seemed to elude him tonight. He didn't have the heart for music at the moment.

He resolved to sit there a while longer when he heard a weak knock at the door, an attempt at being loud but as if someone were exhausted. How had someone gotten across the lake without the boat? He slowly got up, checking to see that his knife was still in place at the secret sheath on his leg; he hadn't heard Helene's feeble cry from the other side of the door. He cautiously opened the door, very surprised to find a shivering, soaking wet Helene. He could tell she was frozen by her blue lips, and she was shivering from cold as well as fear or apprehension, he was sure. He hurried her in, too shocked to say anything at first. He grabbed some towels and helped dry her off, then parked her in front of the fire and wrapped her in a blanket.

Helene wasn't really able to tell what was happening. All she knew was that she was being dried off with towels, at first, which she eagerly helped in. She was glad he didn't talk to her while he did all of this, because she would have been too cold and too shocked to even think to answer. Helene wasn't at all afraid of Erik, nor had she been when she had been at the door. Well, now she wasn't. She was too cold and too desperate to even think of being afraid of him. Even when she wasn't freezing down to the bone, she was only mildly afraid of him. The only time she even thought of fearing him was when he wasn't talking: his voice was too distracting.

Helene clutched the blanket around herself and sat right down, completely happy about this warmth that was starting to come to her. She was curled up on the floor, holding tightly to her blanket. Erik finally found his voice and went to kneel in front of her, gazing into her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Little One?" he asked her gently, his voice full of concern. He waited patiently for her to explain. Helene watched Erik kneel down in front of her. She stared at him, barely able to see his eyes; they were yellowish, and she had seen them before in the dark, when she had been in the boat with him. Now, with the light, it seemed they were harder to see, as if his eyes glowed in the dark. His question brought a smile to her face, she held back a sigh. She was glad to hear that his voice was just as angelic as it had been before. She had thought perhaps it had been a dream or something.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to wake Madame or Meg. Besides, I was curious to get to know my music teacher," she said with a bit of red in her cheeks. She wasn't stuttering now. She was pretty warm after being dried off, put in front of a fire, and wrapped in a blanket.  
"I-I hope I did not bother you. There was no boat, and, well, I knew going back wouldn't solve anything..." she muttered, feeling stupid that she went across that lake. "I apologize..."

Erik was still in shock that Helene had come to see him. She had seemed far from the type who would swim all the way across a dark, freezing, foreign lake just to see him. She definitely surprised him. He knew she had inner strength, but he wouldn't have guessed how much until tonight. He heard her apologize and felt back that his lack of speech was making her feel guilty for coming.

"No, no. No need to apologize. You weren't disturbing me at all, and it is no bother. I am glad you didn't change your mind and try to swim back. You could have drowned," he told her, frowning. He was concerned with the danger she had put herself in over him.

Helene smiled up at him as he said she wasn't a bother and that he was happy she didn't get killed. Sure, it seemed the nice thing to say, but Helene was so used to just being scolded every time she did something stupid or wrong. Her father had never done anything like that, but her brother had and so had everyone else in her life. She wasn't used to someone just worrying about her, and it felt nice.

"I am very glad I didn't bother you. I would kick myself if I came all the way here and woke you up," she said softly, still huddled under her blanket. It was nice and warm, now, but she was still wet, and she would rather keep the blanket on her.

Erik got up and went to a chest of drawers, digging for something. He hadn't gotten it out in a long time, but this seemed appropriate, as he felt now that Helene wouldn't be running away from him. He found the object of his searching and gently took it out, slowly walking back over to Helene. He knelt down in front of her again.

She watched as he stood and got something out of a chest of sorts. She watched curiously, looking at his hands as he knelt back down in front of her. Helene, for about the second or third time, noted how deathly skinny his hands were: skeletal, worn. She wondered if he was either very old or just very skinny; she hoped he wasn't old. It might seem shallow of her, but she really expected a somehow handsome man behind that mask and intoxicating voice.

"Here," Erik said gently, holding out a small, thin, delicately carved flute-like whistle to her. "Take this. If you ever have need of me or want the boat, use this whistle. It can be heard for great distances and I will come for you. Please promise me you won't swim alone again." He hoped she'd never attempt that long, lone swim again. Helene's eyes sparkled, and she smiled very broadly as he showed her a pretty little whistle.

"Oh, this is so kind of you," she said in a delighted way, picking up the whistle and looking it over. "I promise, I won't," she agreed, rolling the whistle over in her hands, looking it over as well as she could. She could whistle it and he would come? Did he mean anywhere, or just down here? Probably just down here. How could he hear her anywhere else, after all?

Erik looked back up at Helene and noted how she seemed to be feeling more comfortable. He was glad she wasn't shivering anymore, and her skin had resumed its normal coloring. He thought it was sweet when she flushed after mentioning wanting to get to know her music teacher.

Erik could feel Helene relaxing and was glad she felt at ease with him. He was still in a bit of shock knowing what she went through to see him. Did she realize what she was getting herself into? He couldn't believe how much danger she had unknowingly put herself in. Even he didn't know what resided in the lake now. He repressed a shudder, getting creeped out, even for him. He discreetly watched Helene as she looked him over, not wanting her to know he was also studying her. She really was quite lovely, and after her performance this evening with the lake, he knew she was filled with much more determination than he had given her credit for. If she could only put that determination to use when it came to her singing and dancing! He tried not to sigh, not wanting her to know what he was thinking.

"So, Miss Helene, what do you want to know about me?" Suddenly, it felt nice and comfortable to have someone to talk to.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, etc own them. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just using these for fun.

Author's Note: My online friend, Nicolebsb from Neopets (and Gaia), created the character of Helene. All sections about Helene and thoughts, speech, etc. are all hers. I am writing the general stuff, plus Madame Giry, Meg, and Erik.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**New Beginnings: Chapter Fifteen**

Meg tossed and turned in her bed, her dreams taking a hold of her mind, trapping her in a nightmarish hell of a dream. She had been having more and more nightmares as of late, as her repressed worries and concerns began manifesting themselves. Her nightmares were getting increasingly worse as time went on. She moaned and murmured as she slept.

The dream had begun in a pleasant sort of way, as most nightmares tend to do. Meg found herself switching viewpoints, from watching herself to actually participating in the dream. Meg was backstage, completing her warm-up exercises and checking and re-checking her toe shoes, making sure they were molded properly on her feet. She glanced down, taking in her perfect white tutu, its beauty showing off her features much better than the usual practice outfits. She nervously played with the tutu, her nerves making her fidget even more. She walked over to the mirror, taking a long look at herself. Her makeup was flawless and her golden locks were twisted into a fancy up-do. She smiled, knowing she was the picture-perfect ballerina.

The performance would begin shortly, and Meg grew more excited, finally putting her nerves to rest. Tonight would be her first performance as the star! She had spent so many years in the background, constantly overshadowed. Now it was her time to shine!

Hearing her musical cue, she daintily made her way onto the stage and flowed into her first dance number. She twirled and leaped, losing herself in the music, soon really letting go and getting into her groove. Suddenly, she glanced to her side and saw another dancer mirroring her steps. Meg snapped back to her reality, trying to continue the dance while wracking her brain to figure out just what was happening. Why was someone stealing the spotlight, her once chance to shine? Was there a revision that she had missed? Suddenly, she was circled by the dancers of the chorus and subtly herded to the back of the stage while the other dancer took over her place. Someone grabbed her from the stage wings and pulled her off the stage. Meg couldn't see the face of the person, but they wouldn't let her return to the stage. Crushing despair mingled with fury flowed through her veins. They held her back the entire performance, not even letting her take a curtain call.

After the auditorium emptied and the dancers had filed off, the mysterious captor released Meg and disappeared before she could find out what was happening. She dragged herself out onto the stage, tears dripping down her face as she mournfully looked out at the now darkened theater before her. She dropped to the floor at center stage, sobbing, knowing this was the end of her dream. She lay there against the smooth wood, wondering where she would go from here. Time passed, who knew how long, and Meg just lay there in a daze. Where had her mother been this whole time? Had she just abandoned her only child? She couldn't believe her mother would do such a thing, but her mother hadn't even shown up before Meg's performance. Her mother was always there for everyone else. She practically guided Christine's every step.

Softly, the silence was broken by the strange sound of crackling and an occasional popping. Her eyes closed, Meg tried to place the sound. The acrid smell of smoke soon assaulted Meg's nose, and her first thought was that someone had re-entered the theater and was smoking. The thought didn't quite make sense, but Meg was too beaten to think it through. Orange and yellow lights flickered in front of her closed eyelids, causing Meg to open her eyes. She soon realized how warm the room was becoming, and she frantically scanned the room, seeing orange and red flames springing up all around her, trapping her on the stage. The sounds and smell finally made sense and registered in Meg's brain.

She tried to get up, to move her limbs, and her entire body was paralyzed. Fear began to engulf her, and she struggled desperately to move, her body not obeying her. She couldn't understand the unseen force holding her hostage, but she couldn't break free. The flames crept closer and closer, too close for her comfort. How had the fire started? Was it an accident or had someone started it on purpose? She didn't think she had any enemies. Could it be the Phantom? Was he upset with her for taking over after Christine had moved on? Why would he hate her so much? She began screaming, pleading for help to anyone who could hear her. She called out for her mother, screaming at the top of her lungs. No one came to rescue her. It was as if everyone had abandoned the Opera House as soon as the performance had finished. Meg tried to struggle, her mind flailing, her limbs devoid of any movement.

The smoke grew thicker, so much she could barely see and breathing was growing difficult. She tried screaming again but her hoarse voice and irritated lungs broke into a coughing fit. The heat became almost unbearable, causing Meg's sweat to stain her once-white tutu, her makeup gone, the white outfit stained a horrible gray. The flames licked at her feet, and Meg sobbed, not wanting to die, not wanting to leave this world in this horrible way.

She couldn't believe she was alone, abandoned by her mother, her friends, hated by the one person she longed to have as a mentor. She had never gotten out of the shadows and allowed her light to shine. Her life felt horribly unfulfilled, and her heart broke knowing she never knew what love was like. Her world was ending and she was all alone. She could feel things beginning to spin and she fought against losing consciousness, terrified of what would happen if she did, knowing her time would come easier if she weren't awake for the whole thing. Her mind screamed that she was too young to die and the unfairness of it all overwhelmed her. As the flames came closer, she let out one final piercing scream….

Meg bolted awake with a strangled scream, and she burst into sobs. Her mother heard the screams and the final scream as Meg awoke. Madame Giry hurried down to her daughter's room. Antoinette had always slept lightly, but lately she had been sleeping even lighter, anticipating the nightmares. She burst into her daughter's room and immediately went over to her sobbing daughter. She cradled Meg in her arms, not understanding why this was happening. Meg wouldn't speak of it in the morning, of course; she'd be devastated if anyone else found out her secret. Silently, she rocked Meg until she calmed and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. She lay her daughter back down and crept silently down to her room.


End file.
